Replacement
by AriesWitch93
Summary: Charlie adopted a daughter soon after he and Rene split. She grew up around everyone in forks and has some friends on the rez due Charlies friendship with Mr. Black. Jacob also has a twin sister. This story takes place in New Moon.
1. Phase

Hathor DiSoto Swan: She was adopted by Charlie Swan a year after his divorce with Rene. He wanted to fill the void left by Bella. Hathor is 16 years old post Twilight/Pre New Moon. The adoption agency found her on their front steps when she was a baby so no one has any information about her parents. She is 5 foot 5, with dark red hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her best friend is Jacob Blacks twin sister Rae Emmie Black.

Rae Emmie Black: She is Jacob's older sister by 5 mins. She is a big time daddy's girl and very hot headed. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She loves her best friend Hathor and is dating Embry.

* * *

Chapter 1 Phase

"I don't know I just don't like the Cullens...and Bella is just annoying. Dude when they were still here i swear she snuck in Edward somehow and I could hear them making out on the bottom bunk. It was gross." I told my best friend Rae. We were out on the rez in the woods somewhere venting. I was sitting on an old log and Rae was sitting in front of me on the ground.

Rae grimaced at the word 'Cullen' and 'Bella'. "She doesn't even acknowledge you most of the time right? And your dad plays favorites between the two of you. And the way she is using my brother right now to get over Edward is fucked."

I paused. "Yea...her and Jake have been spending a lot of time together lately. She was completely closed off and dad almost sent her home...I guess that snapped her out of it and she became alive again. I know her and Jake are going to the movies tonight. Along with Mike and a bunch of other kids who used to be Bella's friend's. She's an adrenaline junkie now. She got those bikes and got Jake to fix them up."

"Ugh Jake already had a crush on her! Hanging out with her everyday fixing those bikes and walking with him on the beach made it worse I am worried he is in love with her. She's just using him! She doesn't even like him! He can't see it. He can't see what's right in front of his stupid face. It's all that damn Cullens fault for fucking her over and abandoning her. Hey you!" She stops suddenly and points at me. "Didn't you date one of them?"

Rae had a wild look in her eyes as she was pointing at me.

"Uhm no? Well...I mean I hung out with Jasper like two or three times but it wasn't really anything. We would just sit in the Caf and he would sit across from me all moody staring at his feet with his hands clenched then he would would get up and leave suddenly…" I let my voice trail off. Bella would always say that Jasper would look at me a lot. I never noticed, but I knew Bella didn't tend to lie.

"Bull shit!" Rae suddenly stood and began to pace. "You probably know all about those damn Cullen's. My brother is going to get his heart broken because of them and your damn sister!" Rae was yelling at me. She never, ever yelled at me.

"Rae calm down...I am sure Jake-" she cut me off.

"No! Don't even say it! He will not be okay! He is getting his hopes up that your sister actually likes him back when it is obvious she doesn't! She is going to crush him! Damn leech lover! Embry was right all along!" The wild look in her eyes had gotten even wilder and I could almost see the anger fuming off her. "I am so fucking pissed at you and your sister and those damn Cullen's!" Rae stopped and look at me. She began to walk in my direction, which was only a few steps. "You do not even realise how much I hate your fucking sister." And just then Rae exploded. Her clothes ripped off and she changed. Changed into a giant wolf. I had been too close and she had ripped open my arm. I fell backwards off my log and scrambled away. My back hit a tree. The wolf in front of me looked around almost confused and howled and whimpered then noticed me and seemed to calm down. The wolf made its way to me. Towering over me as I as still on my butt. It sat down in front of me and whimpered licking my arm.

I debated trying to escape but decided against getting eating by a giant wolf. A few minuetes passed and there was a rustleing from my right in the tree line. Two more giant wolves came into the clearing. One was pitch black and the other was a slightly smaller frosty white and gray wolf. The wolf in front of me jumped up and pranced around the gray wolf. They both seemed to look to the black wolf before trotting off somewhere. "Ok so...I am going to go..I am hurt and need to go home...or to the hospital…" I stood slowly a little blood trickling down my arm onto the ground. The black wolf growled and came to me, walked behind me and nudged me with his snout forward. "Hey! I need medical attention." Another nudge. "...Follow them?" Another stronger nudge. "Okay okay…" I took off my outer shirt and wrapped it around my arm. I was wearing a yellow tank top and black pants underneath. I would have to toss the shirt as there was a bit of blood on it. Thankfully I was a slow bleeder and hadn't lost much. I sigh and followed in the general direction of the wolves. The black wolf behind made a slight sound and trotted up to be slightly in front of me. "I feel like Ron...follow the wolves...why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" I swear the wolf in front of me made a coughing/laughing sound.

* * *

We had been walking for a few minutes and finally made it to a small cabin. Sitting in a seat outside was Quil and standing in the doorway was a scarred woman. She came running to me. "Oh sweetie! Come inside I will see to your arm. I am Emily. You know Quil." I turned to look behind me and the black wolf trotted off behind some rocks. "Oh Sam went to see to your friend Rae. I'll explain everything to you inside. Come." More following. Quil just nodded at me as I passed him.

Inside the house was nice. Emily and I sat on a big brown couch. She undid the makeshift tourniquet and began cleaning my wound. "Doesn't look like you'll need stitches...it's only on your upper arm...but it will scar."

"Oh I don't care. So long as Dad doesn't see it...I don't want to worry him." I smiled at her.

Emily smiled back but it soon faded. "About the wolves...you know the Quileutes lore. Of where we originated from?" I nodded my head and Emily continued. "It's all true, but it only happens when there are Vampires near."

I accidentally cut her off by laughing. She gave me a stern look and i stopped. "Oh uhm...sorry, but vampires?"

"Werewolves can be real but vampires can't be?" She had a point. I sighed and she continues. "The Cullens are vampires. They are the reason the boys and now Rae have phased into wolves. To protect us, but the Cullens have never harmed us. They agree to not hunt on our lands and we keep their secret. I suppose they keep ours as well. Plus they also don't kill humans. Now another things about us is imprinting."

I cut her off again. "Like birds?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No. Not like birds. A wolf, male or female, can imprint. That black wolf is Sam, my fiance, and I am his imprint. Now imprinting doesn't mean love. It means…" Emily floundered for words. "Gravity. The imprint is what ties the wolf to this world. And they will be anything and everything that imprint needs. A protector, a lover, a friend, a friend, a guardian, and so on. It is a very strong bond. And one of our absolute laws is no harm can ever come to an imprint."

Just then we heard sounds coming from the door. I stood and turned to the door thinking it was Rae, but it wasn't. It was a boy I had never seen before. He was staring at me. "Who. Are. You." He said every word slowly; almost painfully.

"I am Hathor...Hathor DiSoto Swan. I am Charlie's other daughter." I smiled and held a hand out to him. "Nice to-" Before I could finish the boy had turned around and ran out. "Meet you…"

"Sorry. That was Paul. I wonder what got into him." I turned to Emily and shrugged. Then another noise came from the doorway. I looked and it was Rae. With Sam Uley and Embry.

Sam walked to Emily and hugged and kissed her. "We have news. Our first double imprint. Rae imprinted on Embry just as he imprinted on her. Also another new member of the family besides Rae." He glanced over at me then outside the front door. "Seems as if Paul as imprinted on Hathor."


	2. Change

My head was whirling. I sat back down on the couch as I tried to wrap my head around what Sam had just said. A warm hand touched my leg. I looked up and saw the familiar eyes of my friend. "You know it'll be ok. Let Paul mope around outside. Let me and you go somewhere and get food.I'll buy you dinner to make up for hurting you. How is your arm by the way?" Rae glanced at the bandaged up wound.

"I am fine. It wasn't even that bad. Emily says it'll scar though. Food sounds good though. Is Embry coming?" I glanced over at him and smiled. "You can come Embry." He smiled back and nodded.

"If it is ok with Sam that we leave. Sure." Embry said looking to Sam. He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. Be back soon. I have a feeling Jake will phase tonight. Jared and Paul or out right now. I'll relieve Jared soon. You will relieve Paul. Rae also needs to learn to ropes of patrol and know where the boundaries lie." Sam finished speaking and headed outside on the front porch. Emily kinda shook her head and followed him looking exasperated.

I decided I liked Emily. She was kind and had a warmth to her. Sam...he was curt and short and thought about his words carefully. Said only what needed to be said. I liked him too. I already liked Embry him having been apart of our group of friends before he went missing and started hanging out with Sam. Knowing what I know now I see why he did what he did. Rae, Embry and I began walking out and into the woods. "So why do you let Sam boss you around like that?" It was a general question meant for Embry, but Rae answered instead.

"He is alpha. I...heard it when I phased. He as in my head, him and Emmy, and Jared. That was the other wolf there. Paul was with Emily at home. His word is law." Rae said.

I didn't have anything to say to that I just nodded and kept walking with them. It took as awhile to get back to our cars, which we had parked about ten minutes from our original spot where Rae had phased. Total is was about a half hour walk from the cabin where Sam lived. "I guess i'll take my care to the Diner and meet you two there?" Rae nodded her head and her and Embry got into her car. I hopped into my car and drove out of the Rez and into the town and to the dinner. I had somehow made it there before them so I ordered Rae's usual and a small salad and juice for me.

"You should eat more than just a salad." I jumped at the sudden voice from in front of me. I must have been lost in though because I didn't even notice Paul Lahote was sitting in the chair across from me. His eyes seemed to be studying my every move. "You should eat more than just a salad." He repeated.

"Oh uhm...I am not that hungry, but thanks." I floundered for words. I was searching my head for something else to say, but just then Rae and Embry came in. They didn't seem surprised that Paul was with me. Did the imprint thing meant that Paul would be with me everywhere now? I didn't know how to feel about that. Rae and Embry sat down. "I ordered your usual Rae. I didn't know what you would want Embry sorry." He shrugged and ordered a two sandwiches Paul did the same. I stared wide eyed at them as they devoured their food. "You know you're supposed to breath in between bites…" Paul and Embry stop and stare at me then cast looks at each other and laugh. Clearly I was not in on the joke. "

"It's a wolf thing. We have such a high metabolism we have to eat a lot. It's also why we are really warm." Paul tells me matter of factly. "You'll learn more about us the more you're around us. Don't worry." He gives me a small smile and continues with his food. I sigh and shake my head and continue my salad. Suddenly my cell rings. I dig it out of my pocket and recognize by the ringtone, imperial march, that it's Bella.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I ask her.

"Hey I just dropped Jake off at his house. Had to cut movie night him and Mike got sick. What are you doing I don't feel like going home...do you want to hang out?" She actually sounded worried for Jake and like she genuinely wanted to see me.

"I am with friends at the dinner. There are already four of us so it's a bit crowded...it'll just be worse with you here...if you wanna hang we can go for a walk when I get home in about a half an hour. Sound good?" If she was sincere about hanging out with me fine. I didn't like her, but company was company and she was family. I always tried to be nice to her.

"Yea I'll go home and wait for you. No problem...Uh see you later Hath." She hung up.

I looked up at my wolf friends. "Hey I think Jake is going to phase soon. Bella said she just dropped him off because he was sick. Should ya'll go check it out?" Paul visually tensed and Embry looked defeated.

"Yea me and Paul will go. Rae have Hathor cut your hair. We can't have a giant shaggy wolf running around on patrol. Sam's orders." Embry got up and left some cash on the table and kissed Rae's head good bye. He walked out waving to me. Paul stayed behind. He was looking me in the eyes again. He sighed and stood also leaving cash on the table and walking out .

I glanced over at my friend. I know how much she loved her hair and knew she wouldn't want to cut it. "Head to my place cut your hair and head home?" I nudged her with my foot under the table. "C'mon Shaggy. Let's go." When I uttered the word Shaggy her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. I blinked in surprise at her sudden anger. "O-kay...No shaggy. But we do need to go." Rae sighed and stood gathering up the cash and putting into her wallet and paying for our meal with her debit card. "

"I'll take your car. Paul and Embry took mine back to the rez."

We were in the bathroom and my house. Bella was waiting downstairs. The scissors in my hand and Rae's hair tied in a ponytail. I was biting my lip. I wasn't nervous about cutting her hair. I cut her and my own hair all the time. I was nervous because I had never seen Rae with hair above her elbows. Our entire lives she hah always had long hair. I understood she had to now that she had phased and in her wolf form she needed to be able to move around and not stumble over it every two second...but it still didn't feel right. "Do it." Rae told me. I sighed and cut her hair off at the ponytail, and handed it to her. She took the hair in her hands and stared at it for a long while then looked up at herself in the mirror. "Wow...I look so different…" She put a hand up to her face, which looked older than her 16 years. "Okay...finish up. I don't want it to look all ragged. I smiled and evened out the hair. I didn't want to cut it too short, or Rae would lose her femininity; but I cut up to about two inches below her ears. Rae blinked and ran her hand through her hair in awe. "It's going to be a lot easier to wash now...and Sam was right it needs to be short." I smiled and looked at my friend in the mirror. The phasing, the imprint, the hair. It all meant we were starting a new chapter of our lived, and that we would still be together for it. It meant that everything was going to change from here on out.


	3. Walk

"Rae left shortly after that, phasing in the woods out behind our house. Her wolf form was much more definable now, without the shaggy hair. She was a beautiful russet color with white sock on her two front feet. I smiled to myself and walked back into the house. "Hey Bells I am ready to go if you are. Where were you thinking of walking?" Bella was sitting on the couch looking a little forlorn and also like she didn't hear me. "Bella?" I approached her and shook her shoulder a bit. The way she was acting was much like the way she acted when the Cullens left...Oh my. The Cullens...did Bella know they were vampires? Fuck man...too much going on in my head I sighed and shook Bella again, but harder.

"Huh? Oh..Yea I am ready let's just go for a walk out back in the woods."

"Uh Bella last time you did that you got lost and Sam Uley found you hours later nearly frozen to death."Bella's eyes darkened for a moment. She was remembering as was I. I remembered that day clearly. Bella had gone out into the woods with Edward and he had left her due to an incident that happened at her birthday party. She never told me what had happened, but I assumed it was a big fight. Anyways. He left her abandoned in the woods and like a fool she tried following him. She didn't know her way around as well as I did and got lost. Search parties were sent out but no one could find her except for Sam. He brought her back frozen to the bone and dad carried her inside. He was only able to get her to the couch and she slept there till morning. The months after were hard on all of us. Bella woke in the middle of the night screaming often and me and dad slept in the living room alternating between the couch a blow up mattress I had bought.

"You know your way around. I'll be with you this time." She smiled slightly and stood up headed to the front door. I sighed and followed after.  
The air wasn't too bad outside. A bit crisp and slightly cold, but I know I would be fine. Bella looked well clothed so she would be ok. Bella was a bit ahead of me so I jogged a bit to catch up to her. "What did you want to talk about? You sounded upset on the phone."

Without turning to look at me Bella answered. "I don't know. I am just worried about Jake. Other than the fact that he is sick, I kinda feel bad about leading him on. I know he likes me a lot, but I'm still…" Her voice trailed off in a painful way.

"Still in love with Edward?" Bella just nodded her head and kept walking. After a few minutes of silence I figured out that Bella didn't need someone to talk to, she needed company. I would fill the void of conversation by babbling. "I made a some new friends today you know. A girl named Emily and a guy named Paul. Turns out this Paul guy has a crush on me. I don't know how to feel about that...I guess I still like someone else…" My voice trailed off. Where the hell was I going with this? Hell. "But you know if I end up liking him then I end up liking him. I just don't see that as a possibility right now. And Rae is going through some stuff and I want to be there for her. She is so important to me, and I have a feeling she'll need me soon." Bella sighs and sits on a tree stump in front of me. I sit on the damp ground before her.

"I don't understand...Me and Jake were doing so well. And I like eventually...maybe with time it could have been more…" Bella's eyes watered and she looked at me. "I feel so empty. It's like this giant hole that was ripped out of me when Edward left is getting bigger. And I don't just miss him. I miss Alice, and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I miss them all. They were like a second family. I mean what would you do if you lost Rae and Jake and Billy? Wouldn't you just fall apart?"

I sighed and thought about what I was going to say. Lately I had felt that I lost Jake and Billy, because of Bella. When she came to the house I would say goodbye to Jake and Billy and go walking with Rae. I used to be as close to Jake and his/our group of friends as I was with Rae, but that changed when Bella moved back. Even before she recently started hanging around Jake; Jake himself would always talk about her. It was annoying that the place I went to to get away from family; mainly the people I went to to get away from family, always talked about family. "Yes I would. I love Jake, Billy and Rae. I grew up here and with them. Dad has always been close to them and by extension I was close to them. I don't see them as second family I see them as family. I love them and treat them as such and if anything bad were to happen to any of them I honestly don't know what I would do. I think I would feel like you. Like there was a giant gaping hole in my chest that was sucking the life and happiness out of me. I feel that I would die an emotional death without them, and yes it is kinda confusing that you feel that way so quickly with the Cullens; but it is understandable. Also believe it or not I am always here for you. I am a phone call away and I do sleep in the same room as you. You're my sister and I love you."

* * *

"It was the next day and I was at the Uley house with Rae and everyone. I was nestled into the corner of the couch reading a book while the pack ate. Emily was in the kitchen cooking more food for the hungry fools. I was so engrossed by my book I didn't notice the sag in the couch next to me. "What are you reading?" I look up and into the caramel eyes of Paul.

"I smirk and reply, "A book." He gives me a slight glare. The way his eyebrows scrunch darkens his eyes.

"I know that. What is the book about?"

"It's about banshee's. This girl was born one, but never knew. She only found out after a stint in the mental ward at a hospital. It's a long story that has demons and grim reapers in it. It's really good I like it. I am also re-reading The Lioness Quartet, and The Arrows of the Queen at home. I was closer to finishing this one so I brought it with me." I smiled at him. I loved books. They drew me into a different word. A different time. They helped me get into a better mental place.

"Paul do not get her started on books. She will never stop talking about them, trust me." Rae called from the food table. He looked over to her and shook his head then looked back at me.

"While we're waiting for Jake and Jared to get back from patrol do you want to read to me?" His eyes looked so sincere I couldn't even think about him joking. I nodded my head and began to read aloud softly, so as not to disturb the others. I didn't think he even cared about not knowing what the book was about, maybe he just wanted to hear my voice. A nice thought I am sure, but probably not true.

A clutter from the doorway almost stopped my train of thought. Jake had just returned with Jared. "Jacob! I have to have a word with you little brother." I smired and lowered my voice slightly so I could listen to the lashing Rae was about to give Jakey and still read to Paul. "You still hung out with Bella knowing she knows about the vampires?! Jacob they are our enemies!"

"Hey we don't know if she knows…" His voice trailed off, unsure.

"Of course she knows Jacob! How could she not!? She was dating Edward. I doubt you get that close to a vampire without figuring out he is a vampire. It would be pretty obvious that they don't eat or sleep, they even talk differently than us. It is very obvious they are from a different time Jacob." I finally stopped reading and turned my head to look at my two best friends. Rae was in front of Jake now, visibly shaking.

"Jakey maybe you should take Rae outside…" I offered him hesitantly. Rae's head snapped to me.

"You stay out of this. This is between me and my brother. Got it?" I winced at the harsh tone directed at me. Rae usually never spoke to me this one. We had only fought once before, last year, over a boy I was dating.

"Hey!" Sam's sharp words snapped out. "You two take it outside. Now." His words were followed, but as Jake and Rae were walking out Jake muttered something under his breath to Rae and she slapped him. Jared sprang over and pushed them both out the door and into the front yard where they both phased instantly and began fighting with each other. I gasped and stood up almost running out the door. Sam stepped over and stopped me. "Let them fight it out for a bit. They need it." I bit my lip but nodded. Sighing I returned to the couch and to Paul.

"Has she ever talked to you like this before?" He asked me. "You could tell that you looked pretty hurt at her words."

I nodded my head. "Only once before have we really ever yelled at each other. It was when I was dating Jake last year." I could feel Paul instantly tense up at my words.

"You what?" He asked.


	4. Jake

"You what?" Paul said visually tensing at my words. I blinked at him, not sure how to answer.

"I dated Jake. Up until a few months ago…" I scooted closer to the edge of the couch in case Paul got angry and I needed to get away. The fresh wound on my arm was an unpleasant reminder of what could happen if I got too close to a shifting wolf.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He raised his body over mine casting a shadow over me. The look on his face was one I couldn't quite place; somewhere between shock, anger, and sadness.

"We liked each other so we dated...what's the big deal? Jared dated Rae last year." I squeezed past him and walked away. He came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away from him. "Don't you touch me. If you're angry with me do not touch me." Sam and the others had all been watching us. I Rae and Jake were still out squabbling, but as soon as I yanked away from Paul Jared had come to stand behind me as well as Embry. Sam was watching silently from the kitchen his arms crossed. Paul looked back and forth from Jared to Embry. They were there to protect me if Paul lost his temper.

"I-I-...I just never thought you would have dated someone...sorry. And Jared why didn't we know about this thing with Rae? Surely you should have told Embry." Paul backed up a few steps from us trying to calm himself down.

"I knew she had dated two other guys before me. I had my suspicions about Jared...but figured that Rae was the 'Baby Girl' he thought about for six months of last year. I don't care. That was in the past and we all know they don't have romantic feelings for each other. My brothers thoughts are clear. And I must admit I knew about her and Jake since before I phased I was a part of a tight knit group of friends. Jake hasn't thought about Hath romantically since they broke up. Though you may not believe me since Jake hasn't been a part of the pack long enough for you to hear his thoughts on her, but as his friend I know how he feels." Embry was coming to my defense, which hadn't happened in awhile. Me, Jake, Quil, and Rae had been hurt at our friends absence in our lives, but now of course understood clearly; as Quil would soon. I looked to Embry and smiled thanking him silently. He nodded his head and smiled back. Jared crossed his arms and glared and Paul.

"You know just cuz you imprinted on her doesn't erase her past. She could have had a few boyfriends in her past and it wouldn't matter. She could have a boyfriend now and it wouldn't matter. Just cuz you feel a certain way for her, doesn't mean she has to automatically feel the same for you. We can't all be as blessed as Sam and Emily. My own imprint still keeps me at a distance." I winced in sympathy for Jared. He had imprinted on a girl on the rez school, so Rae had told me, and she wasn't quite warming up to him just yet.

"Hey guys whats going on? Everything ok?" Jake and Rae had returned. Rae immediately stood right next to me giving me her strength and comfort. Jake came up to my other side and held my hand. "You ok?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Yea Jakey I am ok. Just...a misunderstanding." My eyes shifted to Paul. The look he was giving me and Jake's joined hands could have killed someone; the look Rae was glaring at Paul should have killed him. Paul growled and ran out the door. Rae blinked and looked over to me.

"I take it hot-head found out about you two?" Rae asked. I sighed and nodded. Rae looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't. It was her and Embry's turn for patrol. They kissed and walked out of the house. Once the mood in the house changed I noticed Jake was still holding my hand and looking at me. Searching my face for something. I gently pulled my hand out of his and went to the table and sat down in front of Jared grabbing a muffin. I was no longer in the mood to read. Jake came over and sat down next to me. Sam came out from the kitchen and patted Jared on the back.

"Good job Jared." Sam sat and looked to me and Jake. "Why did you two break up?" I was mid-bite with my mouth wide open in shock at his question.

"We broke up because my sister wasn't ok with out relationship. Rae fought us tooth and nail the entire time we were together. It made us pretty miserable…" His voice trailed off.

"Yea. We were happy while we were together, but Rae being against us kinda ruined the relationship. And now of course Jakey likes Bella. Honestly Sam I can't see myself being with Paul at this point. He has a bit of a temper and seems to assume that I am going to feel the same way about him that he feels about me now. Like you and Emily or like Emmy and Rae...I am sorry." I bowed my head a bit. I wanted to feel the same way, I didn't like having people I knew in pain; but I just couldn't do it. I also viewed Sam as sort of my Alpha and Jared as my Beta even though I wasn't a wolf. I gave them bother respect and tried to be honest with them. I felt like I should be seeing as I was a part of the family now. I sighed again and looked up at Sam. He was nodding his head.

"If you two still had such feelings for each other, I hate to say it but I would recommend not doing anything. If you both could refrain from causing Paul undue harm that would be good. As you say you both do not have such feelings to each other, I will try and drill that into Paul's head so he doesn't over react with blind jealousy again. It's getting pretty late now, Hathor maybe you should head home. Jake would you please drive her home?" Another thing I liked about Sam was that he took being Alpha very seriously.

"You know Sam You can call me Hath or Soto. I know Hathor is a very uncommon name and we all seem to use nick names around here. I consider you all family and would be more comfortable if you would call me a nickname. Jakey calls me Hath or Hathy. Rae calls me Hath. Emmy calls me Swan." It was true. Hathor was an odd name, though dad says he didn't pick out my name. That my name, 'Hathor DiSoto' came on a tag on my baby blanket when I was found.

Sam nodded. "I will Call you Soto. I consider you family as well."

* * *

Jake was driving my car, I was sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. "I don't care what Paul thinks or not. If he gets jealous or not. You're my friend and I am going to hang around you if I damn well please...I have to stay away from Bella now, but I still have you and Rae and Embry. Soon we'll probably have Quil too. It'll be just like old times." He glanced over at me and smiled.

"He has no reason to be jealous. On the subject of Bella I am sure you'll find someway around Sam's gag order, but I am also glad you didn't imprint on her. I don't know how I would feel about that…" I knew I didn't like Jake having a crush on her and hanging around with her so much, but was it because she was using him or because I was jealous? Who knew. My feelings often bled into each other. I myself wasn't sure if I was completely over Jake, even though I had developed a crush on Jasper. The only reason me and Jake had ended it wasn't because we stopped liking each other; it was because of Rae, that had been true. I cast a sideways look to Jake. Did he still have feelings for me? I didn't think it was possible with his strong crush on Bella, but it could be.

"Are you coming over again tomorrow?" I jumped a bit at his voice, I was so deep in thought the sudden sound scared me. I blinked and nodded my head. "How is Bella?" I winced.

"As to be expected. She doesn't have any clue I am hanging out with you stil as she still thinks you're sick. Of course as you continue to not get better she will probably start asking me questions. I will tell her I don't know anything and also haven't heard from you. Seeing as me and Rae don't often hang out with you any more it'll be believable. I am just worried she's going to start having nightmares again."

Jake sighed but didn't say anything more on the subject. He parked my car a little bit away from home, so Bella wouldn't see him. He scooched closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. "You're shivering." He said casually. I smiled at him and leaned into him.

"Ok Jakey. I'll see you tomorrow. And I know mums the word about seeing you and stuff. Got to keep it from Bella and dad. Night. Love you." The last two words slipped out before I could stop myself. It's not that I didn't love Jake; it just felt weird with everything between us now.

Jake blinked and looked down to me. He leaned down and I held my breath. "Love you too." He kissed my cheek softly. I gasped and got out of my car as quick as possible, forgetting that it was **_MY_** car. I ran up the block and into the house. It was Bella's night to cook, but I had already eaten at Sam's. I said hi to dad and Bella and then went straight to the one bathroom and took a shower. Not only did I have to deal with Paul, but did Jake still have feelings for me while also having feelings for my sister? I knew it was possible to love romantically more than one person, but did Jake? I didn't think it was possible till I saw the look in his eyes as I scampered out of my car. It was a deep longing look. Much like the look he gave me right before we first kissed. I didn't know what to do anymore. Our lives were really all changing.


	5. Date

Dodging Bella and dads constant questions about where I went off to after school was becoming more and more difficult as the days grew on. Things were also getting so much weirder. I seemed to have caused a rift between Jake and Paul. Me and Jake would walk together a lot more now and he would find me books, or Me and Jake and Embry and Rae would all be out walking together like the good old days. It was nice, but every time I turned around Paul would be there; outside our little group. He would glare at Jake and smile at me. I would just sigh and turn away. I didn't know Paul, and it was so much easier to hang out with my actual friends then to try and get to know a lovesick puppy. Hurtful I know, but I missed my friends. One day Embry and Jake were out on patrol together and me and Rae were outside walking around with Paul close behind. "I don't know I think it's cute." Rae said.

I snorted. "I feel bad...I mean I understand his feelings, but I don't know him. Even before all this stuff happened. However me and you and the guys have always been friends. I am like a staple here on the rez." I tried to keep my voice down as much as possible. I knew the wolves had super hearing and all, but I was really hoping Paul didn't hear us. "And sam keeps putting me and Jake in situations together. He'll ask Jake to walk me home or to pick me up around the corner from my house. It's like he's seeing if I'll hurt Paul by doing something on purpose with Jake. Or as if he's testing Paul's temper. I don't really like either option." Rae suddenly stopped and reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god! Girl! I know what you should do if you are really over my brother." She had a maniacal smile on her face and I was afraid of what she would say next. "Ask Paul out on a date! See if you too click without any of us around. You can do your usual bomb ass makeup and I'll dress you! C'mon!" I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I had only been interested in two guys one was no longer available to me and the other, I knew now, was a vampire. Rae smacked my arm lightly. "C'mon! Go!" She smiled and pushed me over to Paul. She literally pushed me into him. Paul immediately wrapped his arms around me. He held me for a second then let me go.

"So uh...what were you and Rae talking about?" Paul looked a bit sheepish at having automatically grabbed a hold of me.

I sighed trying to figure out how to do this. I had no romantic feelings towards Paul at all, but was it because I just needed to give him a chance? A few dates would certainly clear it up. I knew myself, but my feelings towards people tended to muddle. I could never tell if I had a crush on someone or just liked them as a friend. With Jake it had clicked when he first kissed me. I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes and let it out. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme?" I said it so quickly it had all run together. I blinked open one eye and looked up at Paul. His face was a bit mystified.

"What did you just say?" He asked quietly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" I let out a squeal as Paul yanked me into his arms and twirled me around. "You best let me the fuck down now!" I growled out. He did and took a few steps back. I could hear a muffled laughter from Rae behind me. The bitch must be loving the show. "So?" I muttered irritated, glaring daggers a Paul. "Yes or no? Cuz I am only asking once."

"Yes! Of course yes! How about later today around 7? Movie and dinner on me?" His eye got so big and happy, he was almost jumping out of sheer joy. I thought for a moment. It was Bella's night to cook, so I didn't have to worry about that; and I had finished all my schoolwork already. Rae didn't have patrol tonight and she should be able to come by and dress me up. I would just have to explain to my dad that the man-whore of the rez was taking me out on a date...ugh. I glanced at Paul and he looked a bit nervous at the amount of time I was taking to think on it.

"Yea tonight is good. If you don't mind I'm going to head home with Rae so we can get ready. I'll stop by and let Sam know I'm heading home and Rae is coming with." He nodded. His arms did a little jerk movement towards me and I could tell he wanted to hug me, but didn't want me to get mad at him again. I pursed my lips and gave him a quick hug then ran to Rae grabbed her and ran off to let Sam know what was up.

* * *

After telling Sam I was going out with Paul tonight and that I needed Rae to get ready we headed home. Rae hadn't been to my house in a few weeks and Dad was glad to see her. It was around 4 so we had a few hours to get ready. I let Rae into my shared room with Bella to pick out my outfit as I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for us. Bella walked in. "Heard from Jake?" I winced preparing to lie to my sister.

"No Bella I haven't heard from him. As far as I know he is still sick."

"Oh…" She looked so sad and lost. "I was thinking about going out after dinner for a walk. Want to come?" A small glimmer of hope in her eyes appeared...a glimmer that I was going to crush.

"Actually I can't tonight. I got a date." And the glimmer faded and died. Joy. I was helping hurt part of the only family I ever knew. Ugh.

"Date? Who's got a date?" Dad walked in the kitchen casually. I swear the man had sonar hearing when it came to things boy related. He was like Batdad.

"I do. Tonight. That's why Rae is here. She is helping me pick out an outfit." I shifted my weight from foot to foot balancing two plates with food on my hands.

"With who? Someone from school?" Dad asked.

"No...Someone from the Rez...uhm.. Paul Lahote."

My Dad's face was blank and then instantly changed as the name clicked. "Ah..I have to clean my gun. When is he getting here?"

"Ugh! Dad!"

"Dad I am sure Hathor will be fine. She can handle herself. Please behave." Bella pleaded for me. Surprising. Dad grumbled and nodded lumbering back into the living room. I gave Bella a thankful look and headed upstairs to leave her to her cooking or whatever.

"Jeez what took you so damn long?" Rae exclaimed next to a tower of my clothes. "Dad and Bella came in and blah blah blah doesn't matter. I got us food, and I was thinking since you haven't come over in awhile we could just chill for a bit before I have to get ready. Did you find a suitable outfit? I need to know what you got so I can plan my makeup accordingly." Rae sigh dramatically.

"Dude I don't know. I have like three different options. We will see how I feel after we eat." I smiled and handed her her plate which had three sandwiches and two bags of chips piled on it; wolf metabolism. I sat on Bella's bed with all the clothes on it and ate. The silence with Rae was nice and comfortable. The munching sounds were the only sound in the room. After a few minutes Rae spoke up, "I think we should go with the red outfit, since red is your fav lipstick color. Plus Paul will think you look hella sexy in it." I scrunched my face.

"I don't want to look sexy, I just want to look nice. I am not giving that boy any ideas of an after party. He has his reputation." Rae began laughing and looked over at me. "What?!"

"Me, Jake, and Embry told him if he has sex with you we will castrate him. Your a virgin and inexperienced and we know how embarrassed you get with stuff like that. We also made Paul know damn sure we were not kidding. Like...seriously dude if he somehow convinces you to have sex with him or even fondling stuff I will cut his balls off and Jake and Embry will hold him down." I smiled and threw a chip at her to show my appreciation.

"Dude I love you."

"Of course. Now get dressed and get your makeup on girl." About an hour and half later I was dressed and in full makeup glam. My girl Rae knew her fashion and I knew my makeup. I was looking at myself in the mirror. I would never think to put this kind of outfit together. A black crop top, a red skirt with black flower lace over it, a cute denim jacket, black leggings with see-through lace on the side, cute ankle black boots, red knit cap and gloves, one of my red and black thrift purses, and red and black makeup to match. It all came together beautifully. "Oooooo...you look so nice. I am borrowing this outfit next time me and Embry go out." I smiled at her. We both jumped at the knock on my door. It was only a little after 6 Paul shouldn't be here this early.

"Hathy, Rae? Are you two decent? I need to talk to you." I wrinkled my face at my dad's voice and quickly buttoned up my jacket.

"Yea dad come in." He opened the door a bit pale faced and stood in my door way. "Wow. You look so beautiful. I am very proud you're my daughter. Now...Since your going out on our first date tonight and Rae is here too I might as well talk to you girls about boys. Now when-"

"Oh god no! Dad no! Sam already gave me and Rae the talk ok?! Please no." Rae groaned and covered her face in a pillow. My face was bright red.

"Oh well...I just want to make sure you're being… you know...safe."

"Dad! Me and Rae are both virgins."

"Hm." He nodded his head and walked out.

"Dude your dad…" Rae muttered.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Paul should be here you so much for the outfit. What areyou doing the rest of the night?"

"Nothing probably just chilling at home with Embry. It's Jared and Sam's shift to patrol tonight. I am going to head out now. Text me and let me know how it is going." She smiled and hugged me then left my room. I put all the cloths back and sat down at the desk about to check the time when there was a knock on my door. It was Bella.

"Hey that guy is here." Came her sullen voice. I opened up walked past her and downstairs. I kissed dad bye told I would be home before midnight, and opened the door and walked out to Paul's car. I had told him to just honk, which I assumed he had, and that Bella had seen him outside the window and came to get me. I smiled as he held to door open for me and closed it gently behind me.

"So I was thinking dinner first then the movie. Is that okay?" Paul looked over at me as he started the car. I nodded and took of my jacket. I was expecting the car to start moving and when it didn't i cast a glance over to Paul. He was staring wide eyed and mouth open at me. I was about to swat him to tell him to stop ogling me when he gulped and said, "You look so beautiful," in a glorious husky tone I had never heard him use before. I turned my head and mumbled a thank you as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. 'Well then...that's new.' I thought to myself.

* * *

We were at the diner in town and I had only ordered a salad. Paul had ordered so many things that he was getting dirty looks from the staff while I was getting checked out by nearly every guy, and a few girls, in the place. I wasn't used to such attention and I began to get very embarrassed. "I am glad I am here with you. I am also kinda proud that all these other guys are totally jealous of me right now. I am here with the most beautiful person." I wiggled uncomfortably and blushed again. 'Sweet jesus why me?" I angrily thought.

"Thank you. I see some of the girls here giving me evil eye. Did you used to date thm?" I glanced around. Two girls from my school and three from the rez were looking at Paul with fire in their eyes then looking to me like they just bit an onion.

Paul snorted. "God no. They wish. I don't date er-uhm… didn't date. Now I would though."

I laughed a bit to myself. One night stands or old fuck buddies. Saved himself on the end there. "The movie starts soon are you almost done?" Paul nodded and stood leaving money on the table for our meal. He walked over to me and pulled my chair out. Then wrapped my jacket around my shoulders and held my hand as we walked out. Little sparks flew across my skin where he touched it. Also new. We were outside walking to his car when we both heard a howl. Paul stopped and listened then looked to me with pain in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I have to go. Now. There is a vampire in the city and Sam needs us. Here." He shoved his car keys in my hand and ran off without another word. I was a little pissed, but I understood. I had actually been having a nice time. Surprisingly I wasn't worried about the vampire. I got in Paul's car and headed out to the rez. I wanted to be there with Emily when they all came back, I also wanted to see Paul come home safe.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! I am so so so so sorry I havent written in a long time. I didn't have my laptop for a week, then I was on vacation with my boyfriend for our anniversary, then I have had work. I will try to upload chapter 6 later today. Please forgive me and enjoy chapter five!**_


	6. Slap

They finally had come back after a few hours. It was nighttime now and Jake had gone missing. "He probably just went home to rest. I am sure he misses being in his own bed every now and then." The pack seemed to accept this and I cuddled down in between Rae and Paul reading to them. I had been glad they returned unharmed. Apparently this vampire had put up a bit of a fight but they took him down none the less. It was still weird to me that Bella had dated them knowing what they were, but Jake had mentioned her being good with weird to the pack the other day and I had agreed. My sister may be clumsy and plain, but she was generally good at taking whatever came her way, moving to someplace new, to dating a vampire. After a while Jake finally came back in and looked up at him and smiled. It was a bit late, but I didn't feel like driving back home, so I called my dad from my spot on the couch; in which Paul had fallen asleep on my shoulder while I was reading to him. I liked the sensation and decided to let him stay there while my cell rang. "Dad? Hey do you mind if I stay with Rae tonight? Sam and Billy are here to supervise so we are not alone...Really? Awesome thanks." I glanced to the dining table where Jake had plopped down with an odd look on his face. Rae and Sam were playing some weird board game at the dining table. Sam gave Jake a weird look, but continued playing with his pack sister. Emily was in the kitchen cooking, and Jared and Embry were out on Patrol. This was my pack now, I felt more like family here then I did when I was at my own house. I loved dad, but sharing the cramped space with him and Bella was too much. Especially since I wasn't overly fond of Bella. It was nice and peaceful when it was just me and my dad, but the addition of Bella had made everything WAY too crowded. It was nearing midnight when Jared, Embry and Jake finally left to their own homes. Rae said she was staying over with me, to make sure Paul didn't do anything stupid I'm sure. I decided to try and scooch over a bit and lay down comfortably, but that somehow ended up with me and Paul lying down together on the couch with him behind me and holding me. "Fuck. Sam. Sam!" I whisper yelled to get his attention. I heard a deep laughter and a door close. That fucker. "Rae! Rae!" Rae popped her head above me on the couch an evil grin on her face. "Do you mind moving Paul away from me a bit? Like prying his hands off me so I can move to the other couch?"

Rae shook her head, still with that evil smile. "No can do. I don't think I am strong enough to move him. Plus he is out cold. You'll just have to stay there to morning. I'll go get you two a blanket." And bye my evil best friend went. She returned a few minutes later with two pillows and a light blanket. She managed to maneuver the pillows under me and Paul's heads and threw the blanket over us. "So now that numb nuts is asleep tell me how he date went before we cut it short." Rae plopped down on the floor in front of my face. I sighed accepting my situation and told her I still didn't know what I felt towards Paul, but that he now made me feel weird things. His eyes were deep and penetrating, and seemed to change color when he looked at me. His warmth was inviting and he smelled nice.

"Plus girl… when he told me I looked beautiful his voice got all husky and deep and it was pretty hot. Seriously. Ugh. This is so confusing. I don't know what to do, and now we're sleeping together. I just wish I could understand my feelings better. I mean...I feel like I still love Jake and honestly a little bit for someone else." I didn't say that someone else was Jasper Cullen. Rae nodded knowingly.

"I still say give it time. I think you'll fall in love with him eventually sweetie. Now. Do you want me to sleep down here to keep an eye on you two? Or is it ok I go and sleep in the guest room?" I blushed.

"No. I am sure Paul won't try anything. Night Rae." I smiled and cuddled under the blanket.

"Night hun. See you in the morning."

In the morning we would all go as a pack and pick everyone up. Well everyone except Emily. I was going to grab some stuff of Rae's and then walk back here and head home in my car. We would pick up Jared first, then Embry, then Jake.

* * *

I dreamt of golden eyes and yellow hair that night. I woke up to ebony hair and caramel eyes. I blinked sleep from my eyes as Paul's eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Morning." I mumbled heat slowly rising to my cheeks. We were facing each other both our arms wrapped around each other and our legs intertwined. Well...another new development.

Paul smiled and disentangled himself from me. "Morning." I moved myself so he could sit up properly, and so I could move a bit away. I looked to the kitchen and Emily was cooking away a soft smile on her face, and Sam was leaning against a counter watching her with a look in his eyes that Paul got when he looked at me. Ugh kill me please. I grimaced a bit and walked to the kitchen table and sat grabbing a still warm muffin. I was so not a morning person. Paul sat across from me a goofy smile on his face. Ughhhhhh. Rae came in from behind me.

"Morning everyone!" She said. Sweet jesus she was a morning person. She sat down next to me also grabbing a muffin and stuffing her face.

"Save some for your brothers! I swear you kids!" Emily yelled. I giggled and grabbed another muffin. "You guys will be leaving as soon as you finish eating a proper breakfast." Emily was like the mother I never had. She walked over with a giant plate of eggs, hash browns, bagels, and bacon. Sam brought over salt, pepper, ketchup, and different spreads for the bagels. I was given the go ahead to get my plate first by Sam, since I ate the least. I got a scoop of eggs, two scoops of hash browns, five pieces of bacon and a half a bagel that i smeared with whipped almost topping. Rae, Paul, and Sam all ate next getting much much more food than me. I knew Emily ate while she cooked, so she just sat next to Sam and read the newspaper. Soon we were all done and headed out. We walked at a normal pace, mainly for me the only human in the bunch. Jared and Embry soon joined us and off we were to Jacob's. We were in range of his house and the boys let out a little call/yell. Then suddenly out runs none other than my damn sister.

"The hell is she doing here?" I hear Paul angrily mutter. I saw Bella's face and i slowed my steps down to be behind the pack a bit. Bella increased her pace and came running towards us yelling.

"What did you do? What did you do? What did you do to him?" She was pissed as all hell and pushed Sam when she reached us. Jared and Paul yelled at her to watch herself. Sam held out his hands between Bella and Paul muttering to them to take it easy.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul was almost in her face snarling angrily at her. Sam told them both again to calm down; a bit more forcefully this time.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he is scared of you!" Bella yells. This of course just causes Paul and Jared and Embry to laugh. I'm in the back getting nervous. I can see that Paul has calmed a bit, but Bella has a big mouth when she is mad and she could easily set him off. I reach out and hold Rae's hand risking a glance at her face. She looks just as stoic and serious as Sam does. I suddenly hear a sharp slapping noise and snap my head back to Paul and Bella. I run up to Bella as soon as I notice Paul is shaking; I pray I am fast enough.

"Bella get back!" I grab her hand and pull her away just as I hear Jared mutter how it is too late and Paul phases right before us. We were barely out of his reach. Bella frakes out and starts running towards Jacob's house dragging me along.

"Run Hath! Run!" She screamed while tugging on my hand. She was trying to save me. We both look up at the same time to see Jake running out of his house right towards us. "Run! Jake run!" Right before Jake reaches us he jumps up over us and phases. He and Paul Growl back and forth for a bit then start attacking each other and fall off into the woods. Bella had stopped running and was just watching the scene before her eyes unfold with her mouth wide open. I yank my hand out off her grip and that somehow pulls her back to reality. Sam shakes his head and calls to me, Embry, and Jared to take Bella home to Emily's. I can't hear him, but Embry mutters something to Rae that makes her smile.

I sigh and look at Bella. "C'mon. We will explain everything at Emily's. Let's get in the truck." I tug her shirt and walk to the truck. Bella numbly follows me. Jared hops in next to me on the bench seat and Embry and Rae take the trunk.

On our way to Emily's Bella snapped her head to me. "You said 'we'. You knew about all of this and never told me?" She sounded angry, sad, and betrayed. I narrowed my eyes at her. How the hell dare she?

"Oh like you knew the Cullens were vampires? Yes I knew about all of this and never told you. This wasn't my secret to share with you and dad, Bella. It still isn't. Wait till we get to Emily's." The rest of the car ride was silent until we pulled up to the house. The boys and Rae jumped out yipping their call to let Emily know we were here.

"I think we should go back to see if they're ok." Bella called out while getting out of the car. I hopped out ignoring her and headed inside to the smell of food. I grabbed a muffin from this morning as the boys and Rae did too.

"Save some for your brothers! Geez I should not be yelling that to you all the time." Emily called. Then Emily noticed Bella. "Who is this?"

Embry answered her, "Bella Swan. Who else?"

A light of knowledge came to Emily's eyes as she glanced at me then to Bella. "So you're the vampire girl."

Bella was standing against the stairs looking uncomfortable. She nodded her head slightly. "So you're the wolf girl." Rae laughed out loud at that one.

Emily gave Rae a sharp look and answered Bella, "Guess so...I mean I am engaged to one. Do you want a muffin before these kids eat them all?" Bella nods and I toss her one. Emily smiled and looks around at us, "Well leave it to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order."

"He didn't say anything to me." Bella quickly interjects. She must still think we are some kind of cult.

"It's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Oh yea and check it out; we can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form." Embry speaks up. Rae quickly swats him under the table.

"Would you shut up! These are our trade secrets. Damnit! This chick runs with vampires." Jared cries.

"Well I mean you can't really run with vampires...cuz they're fast." Bella says a small smile crossing her face.

"Yea? Well we're faster. You freaking out yet?" Jared smiled all cocky. My turn to lay a swat to a wolf. It was like he was trying to make her run away screaming.

"You're not the first monsters I've met." Bella replies, surprisingly keeping her cool.

Just then Sam's voice comes to us from the door. "Jake was right. You're good with weird." He walks in and goes to Emily kissing her all over. Jake and Paul walk in soon after Paul coming to sit next to me and mumbling a sorry and shrugging towards Bella. Jake lingers by the doorway. He jerks his head outside for Bella to follow him. She looks and me and motions for me to follow her. I sigh and put down my muffin knowing the boys will eat it for me. This was going to be a long, painful, awkward walk on the beach.


	7. Cliff

We were walking along the beach. It was as awkward as I thought it was. I was hanging on the edge next to Bella. Finally she spoke up. "You're a werewolf." We all stopped walking and just looked at each other. "So is Rae…" Her voice trailed off. Jake just kinda shook his head.

"Yea. Last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. Bloodsuckers move into town and then the fever sets it."

"Mono, Bella." I chirp.

"Yea don't I wish." Jake said looking distant for a second.

"Can't you find a way to stop? I means it's wrong." I level Bella with an icy stare. The fuck is she even saying?

"They don't have a choice Bella! They were all born this way. It's not like they can help it. You know you are such a damn hypocrite. What we're just not the right kind of monster for you? Shit Bella." I pause realizing I said 'we' instead of 'they'. I really felt a part of the pack. Bella was lost looking back and forth between me and Jake.

"It's what you- what they are!" She cut herself off standing in front of Jake all accusatory. I stood by his side angrily staring at her. "It's what you do! They never hurt anybody! You've killed people Jake! They have killed people!" She directed the last comment to me. Looking at me for help while gesturing to Jake.

"What? No Bella we aren't killing anyone. We are protecting you."

"Who is killing people? Protecting from what?"

"The only things the pack kills is vampires Bells." I said. The look on her face was a mix of horror and realization. She stammered out something and I rolled my eyes. "The Cullens are safe. Pack can't touch them unless they violate the treaty."

"No that's not what I am saying. You can't kill vampires. They'll kill you." She said looking all serious. I smiled and held back laughter.

Jake shrugged. "Eh. Took out the leech with dreds easy enough."

"Laurent?" I tilted my head but didn't say anything. Did Bella know all the neighborhood vampires?

"His red-headed girlfriend is next. We've been chasing her for awhile." Jake glanced at me at my questioning look. I had no idea they were hunting a vamp so close to home. "That's why patrol has been so important to keep on top of lately." I said ah and nodded my head. I had a feeling Bella had more to say.

"V-v-v-victoria is here?" She stammered out. Fear evident in her voice.

"She was. Got her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"Yea well I do...it's me." Bella then proceeded to explain to us last year. When she went missing and came back with a busted leg. How is was James and his pack. How the Cullens saved her just in time. How Edward sucked out the venom from the spot James bit her and how Victoria was his mate and was now out for revenge. Jake would travel along all this new information to Sam.

It was the next day and I was out walking with Paul in the woods. Dad was out with Henry on a hunting party type thing and Bella was off somewhere. Rae and Embry were with us too. It was an undisclosed double date. "How is your arm?" Rae asked from my left side. I glanced down to my arm. It was a bit cold out, but being around the wolves all the time I kept warm.

"My arm is fully healed, but the scar looks cool. At least in my opinion. It looks like a permanent lighting scar. You did a nice number on me." Rae grimaced at my playful manner. I smiled and yanked her to me for a side hug. "I am fine goof." She sighed and nodded her head. We weren't really talking about anything just each other's presence was nice.

"You know I really like your outfit today. The whole galaxy look in deeper colors fits you well. I swear the only colors you don't look good in is pinks and yellows. That's cuz of your hair." I smiled at her as we continued our walk. All was well until we heard a howl. "It's a vampire!" Paul was the closest person to in command so we looked to him for what to do.

"Me and Embry go to our brothers and Rae take Hath to safety. Now." We all acted at once. Paul and Embry ran off towards the howl, and phased and Rae grabbed my hand and ran off in the opposite direction.

"The closest elder house for safety for you is only half a mile away. I can get you there quick and then I can go join them. We can finally kill that damn Victoria." I just nodded as i tried to keep up with her. She was walking so fast it wasn't until I was halfway to the ground when I registered something bad was about to happen. Her hand had slipped away from mine as my shoe caught on a root. I must have hit a sharp rock and blacked out for a few cuz next thing I knew I was looking into the soft amber eyes of Rae's wolf form, and there was a soft buzzing in my ears.

"Ugh…" I pressed a hand to the right side of my head and looked at it; it was covered with blood. I wrinkled my nose as the buzzing became louder when I tried to sit up. Then I recognized what the buzz was once I sat upright and gathered myself; it sounded like a muffled voice. Like someone was talking the next room over and the tv was stuck on a static station, and the person was trying to talk over the static. I blinked and looked around. "Hello?" Rae pranced around me worried. "Rae! Shut up for a second a hear someone!" She whined and sat down in front of me and placed her snout in my lap. I petted her while I looked around for the sound. The static buzz was there but the voice was muted now. "It must be the head injury. Rae who is the closest pack member? Can you get me to them?" Rae snorted and and rolled away from me, but kept her belly to the ground. There the buzz was again but a bit louder. If only I could place the faint words I was hearing. "Rae! I need Jake or Sam. Their wolf forms can carry me to a doctor." Rae snorted again at me. I glared at her and finally worked my way to her and climbed on her. I was a bit tall, but I was light. Rae stood up slowly and steadied herself, the sound got louder...oh god. The sound was Rae! I could hear her wolf thoughts...just very faintly. Something about the head injury must have jogged something in my head. The horrible static sound was less, and her voice was a bit louder, but faint. I had to concentrate to hear it. Something about Harry and Bella. I would comment later. I grabbed hold of her fur as tightly as I could. "It's ok Rae. I trust you. Take me to Sam or Jake. I got a good hold." Rae snorted again and I could hear a faint _'Ok let's go!'_.

We jetted through the woods. Everything was a blur and making me sick. I closed my eyes and let the world fade away and tried to focus on the voices in my head and not on the twigs and things slapping and stinging my face. I could make out Rae's thoughts on getting to Jake. He was running to the beach. Sam was close behind him. Bella had jumped into the Ocean and was trapped under. The rest of the pack was more faint...Harry! Oh god Harry had died out in the woods on the hunting trip. Oh god my dad must be so broken...my dad was there! Good Seth, Leah, and Sue would need friends there. _'Here! Thank god!'_ I opened my eyes at Rae's though and saw Jake giving Bella CPR. She was deathly pale and her lips were blue. Rae's trotted over to Jake and layed down so I could get off. I was more confident in my footing now and walked over tears in my eyes. "Jake? Jake? Jakey is Bella…" He looked up at me with a mirrored look then went to giving her chest compressions. Soon she coughed up water and rocks. "Bella sweet god what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to see something." She mumbled. I sighed and looked to Jake. He had a very weird look on his face.

"Get her home! And Hath! I am going to help back at Henry's." Sam called from the other side of the beach and ran off.

"What happened at Henry's?" Bella asked a little more clearer.

"Henry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my dad are over there at his place with his family." Jake answered. I knew what he was leaving out.

"Is he okay?" Bella said making an effort to sit up.

"He's gone… C'mon. I'll get you something dry and drive you all home." Jake finished helping Bella up and Rae ran off to phase back into human. She came running back giving me a sad look. She felt guilty about hurting me again and not being there with her pack. I didn't need telepathy to tell that. I still had blood dripping down my face so Rae tore a piece of her shirt off for me to use to apply pressure to it. She decided to go to Henry's. I figured she felt too guilty to be around me and that was fine. I hopped in the bed of the truck as Bella and Jake took the cab.

Once we got home Bella and Jake were talking for a little bit in the cab. I didn't bother looking in and being nosey; I just stared up at the sky till I heard Bella run out of truck and Jake run after her. "Bella it's a trick! Stop! You gotta come with me!" He grabbed her and she yanked away from him. I jumped out of the bed and ran to them.


	8. Italy

Again I am standing awkwardly between the two. Jake clearly bothered and Bella tittering on angry, and hopeful. "They won't hurt me."

"If a Cullen is back here then this is their territory. Treaty says we can only defend in our own lands. I can't protect you here."

"I don't think the Cullens will hurt her Jake. You don't have to protect her. Or me." I add snidely since he seemed to forget he had to protect me too.

"You two are about to cross the line." Jake says stiffly; finally including me.

"You don't have to draw one. Please." Bella says pleadingly. She grabs my hand tightly and we walk inside. As soon as we step inside the Alice Cullen scares the hell out of us by being right inside the doorway. I had met her last year and formed a small friendship with her when she was here taking care of Bella in her cast. I refused to help Bella shower, dad refused, so Alice had stepped up. She was also here to help Bella get ready for prom last year; which I didn't go to.

"Alice!" Bella immediately hugs Alice just as Alice exclaims 'Bella'. Alice gets a sharp look on her face and Bella pulls away. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're here." Bella looked genuinely happy that Alice was here. Alice on the other hand…

"Would you care to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice's eyes are dark and I can see clear shock in them.

"What?" Bella stupidly says.

"I saw a vision of you! You jumped off a cliff! Why the hell would you try and kill yourself? What about Charlie?! What about your sister here!? What about-" Alice's manic rises with each word she says.

"I didn't try to kill myself." Bella replies.

"Apparently she is a cliff diver now. All sporty. Now if you two will excuse me I gotta head upstairs and clean off this blood." I then notice Alice's eyes snap to me and her purse her lips. I wince and back away slowly then high tail it upstairs. I was not going to be vampire food.

Once I am safe upstairs I take off my shirt, thankfully the top I was wearing was a black turtleneck and you can't really see blood in black. My skirt was salvageable, thankfully. I head to the bathroom with a new set of clothes and the first aid kit from under my matress. I wash the blood off my face and arms. The cuts on my arms, and the small ones on my face from the twigs slapping me in the face get a quick rub down with alcohol pads but the wound on my head needs more attention. I am truly surprised Bella and Jake both said nothing about the bloody mess I was. Must show how truly involved with each other they are. I pat the wound on my head with a gauze pad soaked with alcohol and wait for the stinging to dissipate. I decide I don't need stitches and opt for butterfly closures instead. The wound looks painful, and it is, but it doesn't look nearly as bad as it did earlier. I head back downstairs to grab something from the fridge and see Jake came back inside. He is following Bella into the kitchen and I hear her mutter "she can stay as long as she likes." I sigh and putter after her and Jake comes after me.

"Are the rest coming back?"

"No not that I know of. Anything else?" Bella heads to the sink and I head to fridge. She looks up at me and I can see so many emotions in her eyes.

"That's it…" Jake mutters.

"Well then if that's all then you better go run back to Sam." I wince and close the door to the fridge and decide to be obviously nosey and just watch them. Not they notice me anyways.

"I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise." I tilt my head wanting to ask Jake 'What promise?', but don't.

"We don't have to do this to each other." Bella says as Jake walks closer to her. I inch my way to the entrance to the kitchen, feeling awkward as all hell.

"Yes we do." Jake leans against her on the sink and I can hear him mutter something as he tilts his head to her. I wince and try to turn away. It hurt too much to see him like this with someone else. Just as I am about to turn away the phone rings. Jake reaches over and grabs it. "Swan residence...He's not here right now… He's busy arranging a funeral." Jake then slams the phone into the receiver. I can tell my how tense his body is that he is holding in extreme anger. I walk back to Bella and grab her hand in case Jake starts to phase and I have to push her out of the way.

"Who was that?" Bella and I ask at the same time. Jake growls and starts backing away. I hold Bella's hand tighter.

"Always in the way." Is all Jake says

"Who was that?" Bella repeats to Jake.

Just then Alice walks in from the back door a worried look on her face. "Bella! It's Edward. He think's you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here. That's why he called. To see if you were really gone."

"Oh god." I let out and look to Bella.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" She yells at Jake.

"Well he didn't ask for you." He hisses out through his teeth.

"I don't care!" Bella spits back.

"Bella! He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." Alice says grabbing Bella's arm. They exchange a look and run up to her room.

I look to Jake his fury is coming off him in waves. I sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, thankfully he doesn't pull away. "She's going to him isn't she?" He justs nods stiffly. "Jake if it is what she want's you can't stop her. Neither can I?"

"Yea and what is she dies there? What if something happens to her like last time, but they can't save her?" I sigh again and shrug. Alice and Bella come downstairs and head immediately out, Jake and I run after them. Alice disappears and two seconds later a black car pulls up. Jake is yelling to Bella's back, "He left you Bella. He didn't want you anymore. Remember?"

"Yea well I am not going to let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella gets in the car and her and Alice look like they are about to drive off. Jake gets in the window, practically jumping in the car pleading with Bella.

"What about your dad." Not even talking in questions anymore. Just stating things to her now.

"I'm 18. I'm legally free to go and I left a note."

Jake then reaches in the car and grabs the keys in Alice's hand. "Please Bella...Just...stay here. For Charlie? For Hathor?" He stutters out. Bella glances over at me. I don't know what she see's on my face, but whatever it is it makes her hesitate for a moment. "For me?" I can't see his face, but I can hear the tears that Jake is trying not to shed.

"I have to go." Bella simply states.

Jake's hands fall limply to his sides. "I'm begging you. Please."

Bella doesn't even look at his face when she utters her next words. "Goodbye Jacob." And then her and Alice drive off to Italy.

Jacob crumples to the ground crying. I rush to him and hold him to me not saying anything, just holding him. "God why do I let her do this to me. You were so much better than she ever was." I sigh and stroke his hair. "I don't know why...God…" His voice trails off and I feel the warmth of his tears on my shoulder. It hurts seeing him in this pain and knowing that my sister caused it.

"We can't help who we love Jake. You know that." I mutter to him softly.

He lifts his head to me and looks into my eyes. "Well shouldn't the people we love and put our heart and soul into love us back just as fiercely as we love them?" I sigh and shake my head at him.

"No. Love is not so simple Jake. Love, I don't think, can ever be simple. Especially if it involves more than one person." I try to show him a smile and wipe away his tears. I plant a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go home. I will text dad that after school I went to hang out with you and Rae. He hasn't tried contacting me since this morning." We stand up and I keep an arm around his waist. He lays and arm across my shoulders as we walk through the forest together to Sam's in quiet. I am sure he is thinking only of Bella while I am thinking of my new power, of Harry, and of Jake. We get to the edge of the property line to Sam's after a long walk. Jake stops walking and I turn to look at him. I can hear soft noises from the house. Emily must be the only on home, cooking as always. The others must be out on patrol for Victoria, or at Harry's. Jake puts his hands on my shoulder's and his face gets all serious.

"Do you really think love is supposed to be complicated?" I purse my lips leveling my response.

"Yes. Love is weird, complicated, hurtful, but also true. If you love someone then you love them. You can't help it."

"Like you loved me?" He says giving me a bit of a shock. If he wasn't holding me down I probably would have jumped.

"Yes...Like I loved you." It is then Jake's turn to purse his lip. He looks away for a second, nods his head then looks back at me with a different look in his eye. Next thing I know Jake's warm lips are on mine; his hands around my waist.

* * *

 _ **Here is a sneak peak of a future chapter. Since i am such a horrible author. I am going to keep it vague on purpose. I am not quite sure who Hathor is going to end up with, but I do know this little bit below is about her with a certain someone. I am not revealing, at this point, who this person is.**_

I snuggle closer to his warmth. The sun is shining on us and the twigs from the tree we are resting against are poking me, but I don't mind. I am here with him finally. I never thought I would be able to find these feelings again after the last boy broke my heart, but here I am with my love the happiest I have ever been. It is cold and snowing, but for this short time away from training and preparing we are blessedly alone. I am wearing little in the way of protecting me from the cold, and so is he; but I don't feel cold.

"We need to be getting back soon. They will be wondering we are for training." My head was against his chest and I could feel his voice rumble against my cheek. I grimace and nod sitting up and giving him a small kiss. I volunteered to fight, or to be some sort of distraction, but there was a unanimous verdict of no. Bella and I were not allowed in the battle area, but he was. I worried for him, I worried for everyone, but I worried for him most. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I know you hate it, but I do have to train and help the others." He ruffles my newly cut hair and kisses me again.


	9. 3 Days

_**Hey guys your lovely neighborhood author here. I love all of yalls feedback. I plan on finishing new moon in the next chapter and maybe a bit of eclipse will be there. Yes it is confusing on who she is going to end up with but for sure it is not jake. Its supposed to be confusing lol. This chapter might feel a bit rushed idk but i hope you guys still like it. :) enjoy.  
**_

* * *

I didn't know what Jake kissing me had meant. We walked the house and pretended like nothing happened. I sat on the couch and fell asleep. When I woke up Jake was gone, and Rae, Sam, Paul, and Embry were home. It felt weird looking at Paul and Rae, like I had betrayed them. I knew I would have to tell Sam before he and the rest of the Pack found out when Jake phased, but first I had something more pressing to tell them. "Hey uh guys? I need to tell you something?"

"You mean the, you can hear our thoughts now when we are in wolf form thing?" Sam said glancing at me from the kitchen table. I nodded my head. He sighed, "Well the best doctor in town is gone, but maybe the elders will know something. It happened when you hit your head yesterday right?" I blinked and thought for a moment. So many things had happened in one day I almost couldn't comprehend it.

"Yea I fell pretty hard and when I woke up I could hear Rae's thoughts. It is pretty faint if I am a certain distance from her, but if I am right next to her, or even touching her I can hear more clearly. And then I hear the rest of whoever is phased like background noise." It was difficult to explain, but Sam nodded like he knew what I was talking about.

"Talking to the elders sounds like a good idea. Get some breakfast and Paul will walk you to Billy's." Sam said sounding final.

I bit my lip preparing myself for the backlash of what I was going to say next. "There is another things. Jake kissed me last night. I kissed him back. I don't know what this means...I am quite confused about it, but I figured everyone here should know." I kept my face down and my hands in my lap. When no one said anything I looked up. Sam's face looked surprised, Jared's looked happy, Rae looked betrayed, I couldn't place the look on Embry's face, and Paul looked enraged. I stood quickly and ran out to the front porch. On top of losing Harry, Bella being gone, now the pack might hate me. I ran off a bit just to the tree line. No one followed me. I sighed and glanced around. I wasn't going to go to Billy's, I was going to go home to help dad deal with Bella being gone. I nodded my head to myself and set out in the general direction of home. I heard voice call my name. I stopped and turned and saw Paul coming to me. "Yes?"

"You really kissed him?" Was all Paul spat out at me.

"Yes. I kissed him Paul. I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"Then why the hell did you go on a date with me." I winced not knowing how to answer. "Why!?" Paul shouted grabbing my arms and shaking me lightly.

"Let me go. Now." I struggled to get free, but Paul was a wolf.

"Not until you answer me." Paul growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I feel something for you, but I can't place it. I figured if I went on a date with you maybe I could figure out what it was, but our date got cut short and we never replanned. I never stopped loving Jake though. Maybe now me and him can have a second chance."

"No you're mine!" Paul's grip hardened on me. I screamed feeling the heat from his skin nearly burn mine. God he was going to phase right on top of me and kill me. Paul must have seen my fear and let me go right as he phased. He scratched up my face, neck, and right arm. I landed a few feet away. I sat up and saw paul make his way to me, head and ears down. 'I'm sorry.' I heard his thoughts. I held up a hand to stop him from coming closer as I noticed the pack was already outside, and Rae coming to me with a first aide kit.

"Don't come near me." I said to wolf Paul as he still tried making his way to me. I sighed and tried to stand. I wobbled and nearly fell, but someone caught me.

"I think the only reason I haven't phased and ripped out his neck is because my fear for your well being outweighs my anger right now." I heard Jake from behind me. Paul growled when Jake picked me up bridal style and closed the distance between me and Rae, but Jake shot him a look even I feared. Rae was crying obviously very worried for me. She began to pat my face down with gauze while we walked into the house. I don't know much about what happened after that as I passed out.

* * *

I woke up later that night on the couch in my house. My dad was sitting across from me in his recliner and I could hear someone in the kitchen. "Oh thank god Hathy you're awake." I smiled at him. My face felt heavy and I was tired. "Doc says you lost a lot of blood but you're lucky to be alive. You got ravaged by a bear looks like. Why were you out in the woods alone?" I blinked. Ravaged by a bear? Must have been the cover Jake thought of. My dad sighed when I didn't answer and called into the kitchen, "Rae, Jake she's awake." They both came rushing into the living room. "Sweetie I still got to do things for the Clearwaters and gotta find your sister. You ok being here with them? I'll be home soon, but if you want me to stay I will."

"No dad. It's ok. Go." Talking hurt, but my dad needed reassurance. He nodded and kissed me goodbye. Before leaving the house he said, "I am glad you and Jake are back together. He's good for you." Dad left and I looked at Rae and Jake.

"How's Paul?" Rae sighed and moved my legs so she could sit at the foot of the couch and I could rest my feet on her.

"He's fine. Still out there being a moody wolf. I don't blame him though. None of us knew you two were...a thing." She said as Jake sat in my dad's chair.

"We didn't know until last night that we were a thing again sis." Jake said. Rae pouted.

"I am not happy, but if you two are happy then ok. I am more worried about how accident prone you are around us. This is the second time one of us has hurt you." Rae said.

"Yea I know. Do you think I'll scar like Emily?" I said looking around for a mirror.

"No. The doctor said the cuts weren't that bad. What about Bella?" Rae said. I could feel more than see Jake tense at her name.

"I'm worried. I may not like her much but she is still my sister. I feel like I should have gone with her. What if something bad happens this time? What if she doesn't come back? I don't know how to help dad through losing her and Harry. I feel...is it wrong to say I feel like she's being selfish? I know she loved him, but he left her. He left her broken and scared. She woke up screaming so many nights… you know Rae. You know me and dad had to sleep down here. After a week or two dad would stop running in to check on her. She's been gone a full day now." Jake and Rae didn't have anything to say they just sat there quietly. "Anyways...I'm hungry. Did you two already eat my dad out of house and home?" Jake smiled and ran into the kitchen bringing me a plate full of chicken alfredo.

"We found your recipe and tried to do it justice. It was good brother sister bonding. Plus Sam said we can stay with you until you're feeling better." Jake said. I smiled and slowly moved into a sitting position. I refused help from either of them. I wanted to do it on my own. Once I was sitting I ate the full plate and gulped down the glass of juice I was brought. "Here these are pain pills the doctor gave you." I wrinkled my face and refused them.

"I'll pass. I can manage the pain. It really isn't that bad. Really all I am focusing on is ignoring Paul's wolf thoughts…" Once I was done eating I lied back down on the couch. "You guys don't have to stay. I am just going to sleep."

"Alpha's orders we stay. Even if they weren't I am not leaving my bestie. I know where the air mattress is. I will get it ready and I will sleep on that and Jake can have the recliner." Rae's smiled and headed up stairs. As soon as she was gone Jake was next to me. I could feel his warmth seep into me. I smiled and leaned into him. His arm wrapped around and I looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you." He ran a hand through my hair. I shivered. I never felt this way around Paul. I kissed him again and heard Rae coming down the stairs. We pulled away and Jake sat back on the recliner.

"I brought pillows and blankets. Hopefully enough for all of us." She said handing me two pillows and a blanket, tossing Jake a pillow and blanket and tossing to the side a pillow and blanket for her. "I am so fucking thankful you have an electric pump for this damn thing." I laughed. Once the mattress was pumped up Rae organized herself and we all soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of burnt toast. "Dad you know you have to change the setting on the toaster depending on how many pieces you're doing." I sat up feeling much better than the day before. I slowly made my way into the kitchen feeling sore. Upon entering the kitchen I say my dad sitting at the small kitchen table and Paul, Jake, and Rae cooking enough food for all the pack. I laughed a bit at them all trying to share the small space and sat down at my seat. "You guys are so enormous. Don't break our kitchen."

Paul looked over at me and had a frown on his face. He brought over a plate of pancakes. "...morning." Jake brought over a plate of french toast, and Rae brought over toast.

"You guys know we can't all eat at the table." I glanced over at my dad who had a sour look on his face. I reached over and tapped his hand.

"I swear they just came in and started cooking. Never seen the likes of it before. And I figured the smell would wake you eventually." I laughed more and made a plate of all the things. It seemed they were helping him keep his mind of things. I looked at the empty seat and glanced up at Rae friend mind willing her to take the spot. She seeme to get the hint and plopped herself down and started talking to my dad. The boys made their plates and stood in the kitchen eating like we did this all the time. It didn't feel awkward at all. After breakfast dad headed out and Rae helped change my bandages, while the boys cleaned. I felt like a mummy.

"I'm surprised they are being so civil." I mentioned to her as she re-wrapped my arm. She just nodded her head. Is it going to keep being like this it's so nice." Rae smiled and patted my head. When the boys were done they came in and watched TV with us. I was in and out. Rae said it was my body healing itself with sleep. That day passed calmly and the next did too until Bella finally came home, with Edward and the rest of the Cullens in tow.


	10. She Returns

_**Fuck. I had meant for it to be 10 chapters to finish the movie but i got carried away, the next chapter will finish new moon and start eclipse. :) enjoy**_

* * *

The day Bella came back had been nice. Dad was still worried for her, but his worry was dimed by the funeral. I made my way there still bandaged like a mummy. My face and neck wouldn't scar, but my shoulder and upper arm would. The wounds there had been deeper and that had been where I had lost most of my blood. After the funeral Jake, Rae, Paul, my father and I all came home. I think dad liked the crowdedness of us all. I feel that it made him feel less worried. I was upstairs getting rebandaged and the bos were downstairs. "Paul is only sticking around because he's waiting for Jake to mess up…"

I blinked and looked over into Rae's eyes. "What?"

"Paul told Jake he wouldn't leave you alone with him. He said he was going to wait in the wings for him to fuck up, and as soon as he does he is going to swoop in and be your shoulder to cry on. He also said he expects it to be soon. That's why he sticks so close. Jake told him to screw off and that he loves you and won't hurt you this time. Jake is only letting him be around you after what happened, because he wants to show Paul he's wrong." Rae said finishing up my bandages.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what she said. I liked the boys being here, and I know my dad didn't mind. I kinda wanted it to stay like this and for us all to be friends, but as long as I was with Jake there would be tension between us. I sighed and looked over to Rae. "It's fucked up dude, but I like being with Jake." I turned and held her hands. "I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I love Jake. Ever since we started dating before." Rae sighed and hugged me.

"Yea I know. I'm coming to accept it. Hey do you wanna go to the beach with me and Emmy? Get out of the house?" I smiled and nodded my head going to the closest to grab something to get in the water with. I grabbed a halter swim suit, black pants, a jean jacket, a sarong for when we got to the beach, boots, and a black floppy hat. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Where you two going dressed like that?" Dad said eyeing us. Rae had borrowed a cute red two piece, some black wrap sandals, a black jacket, and a skirt. She didn't bother putting on a shirt over it, she just zipped up the jacket. I was carrying a bag with two fluffy towels and some bottles water.

"Rae invited me to go the beach with her and Embry today. It's warmer than it has been so I thought it would be nice." My dad eyed me up and down. I could tell he was thinking about my cuts. "I'll only go in up to my waist I promise. Please?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Sure. The boys and me can stay here and do some bonding." I smiled and Jake and Paul's face. Would Paul even stick around my house with me gone to earn brownie points from my dad? His reluctant smile said yes. I shook my head at them and kissed Dad and Jake goodbye and headed out with Rae.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the water having the waves come up and lap at my feet. I decided to take off my bandages and air out my arm and neck. It was sunny and almost warm. I glanced out into the water and saw Embry and Rae splashing and having fun. I couldn't go into the water but I could still enjoy myself. I heard a sound from behind me and turned and saw Jared. I smiled and waved him over. I could tell he was trying hard not to stare at my wounds. "You can look you know. I don't care if you stare. I see them as battle scars of dealing with you crazy wolves." He grimaced and looked at me fully. My face wasn't damaged, but the right side of my neck and my upper right arm were covered in gnarly scratches. "I think it looks like a lighting bolt scar. It's this thing that people get on their bodies when they are struck by lightning."

Jared nodded his head. "You know so many random things. You're a really smart person." I smiled at him. Rae and embry came walking up to us from the water.

"Want to build a sand castle?" Embry asked. I smiled and jumped up grabbing a bucket that Embry had brought and filling it with wet sand. Jared got to work digging the moat an Rae and I got to work on the four towers of the castle. Embry was on salvage duty, shells, seaweed, sticks, anything and everything.

"I think we should let Hath have lead on this she is the artist among us." I rolled my eyes at what Rae had said. You paint a few things and get published in a book and suddenly you're an artist.

The sun was soon setting and our small castle had grown to a ginormous masterpiece. I was covered in sand and My hair was sticky. Rae smiled and hugged me. "You have such a great eye. I love you it looks amazing." I grinned even more and pushed my hair out of my face. Suddenly I heard a howl from a bit of a ways off. We all looked into the distance then at each other. They knew what the howl meant and so did I. Bella was back in town.

We all raced to my hatchback parked off in the distance. It was decided the boys would shift and head out to Sam and Rae and I would head home to see if Bella...was still Bella. I made Rae drive so I could tune in of the packs thoughts. "OK Sam says Paul and Jake left as soon as Dad said Bella was on her way home. She got back a few minutes ago. She came home with Edward, Sam knows cuz he was watching our house. Sam also says that my dad kicked Edward out and told him to never step foot in the front door again...the Cullens are back at their house...yes all of them. Jake is off sulking….He's thinking about Bella and how much he missed her and how he wishes things were different...Paul is thinking about me….blah blah blah." I opened my eyes and we were in front of my house. Rae and I jumped out and raced inside. Once inside I saw dad drinking down a beer. His eyes were red. "Dad? Is Bella?" He jumped when we raced in.

"Hey girls. Uh...your sister is home. She's grounded." I nodded my head to Rae and she nodded back. She said her goodbyes to my dad and raced out. If she had smelled that Bella was a vampire now she wouldn't have let me stay in the house. I raced upstairs and burst through our room.

"Bella!" She jumped and nearly hit her head on the bunk bed.

"Oh...uh..hi." Was all she said.

"Seriously? You can't keep doing this to dad! He eats a lot of red meat he could have a heart attack Bella! For fucks sake." I sighed and satt next to her on the bed.

"You know I can't read your mind either." It was my turn to jump and let out a very mouse like squeak. I turned to the window and there stood Edward Cullen. This was the first time seeing him so close.

I pursed my lips and put two and two together. They were back together which was why the other Cullens set up shop in their old house. Edward walked over the bed and sat next to Bella. "You read minds?" He nodded. I glared at him, but continued. "Bella please. No more. No more leaving without notice like this. I worry about dad." She nodded her head.

"Yea I know. I'm sorry."

"Ugh Bella sometimes I want to strangle you."

"What happened to your arm?" She said sitting straight up and running her hands over me.

"She smells like dog." Edward chimed in.

"I told dad I got mauled by a bear, but it was Paul. I'm ok really. I don't really need to bandage it anymore I just got to be careful I don't move to much or I open up the cuts." I ignored Edward for now.

"The wolves did this to you? When? Why?" Edward leaned forward now too getting a better look at me.

"How about none of your fucking business leech." I hissed his way.

"Hathor!" Bella said sharply.

"What? That's what he is. A damn blood sucker." Bella groaned and shook her head at me.

"You spend too much time with those boys." she quipped.

"Oh yea like I can spend time with my sister when she is around people who want to eat me. At least they are there for me whenever I need them. You're never there Bella." Bella recoiled like I had punched her. I sighed and walked out of the room. I took a shower and changed into some pjs. Walking back into the room I saw that Bela was asleep and Edward was sitting at our desk.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here a bit. And I am sorry for all the trouble this has caused your family. I never meant for this to happen...Either way I am truly and deeply sorry. I won't say you have to stop hanging around the wolves, but I know Bella would feel more at ease if you spent less time with them. Also for you two to be more sisterly you are welcome to come meet my family and spend time with us when we are with them. I didn't mean to further the rift between you two." His eyes were a molten onyx. Used to be my favorite stone. I sighed. He seemed sincere which made me hate him more.

"Thank you. I will take you up on that offer. For now I am going to bed." I crawled up and landed in my bunk and shut my eyes. I was immediately out. I didn't wake up till later when Bella was shaking me awake saying I needed to come with her and Edward to his house.


	11. Vote

_**Woo guys! I am rewatching and righting down info for eclipse. It's gonna be a whirlwind of emotions so buckle up. :) shit is about to his the fan. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

I was sleeping soundly when Bella shook me awake. I mumbled a fuck off and buried my head in my pillow. "Hathor please. I need you." I groaned and looked up at her, Edward was brooding behind her. "The fuck dude?" I graveled out.

"I need you to come with us. It's important. Please." Bella's chocolate eyes were full of worry. I groaned again and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Rae and I were not morning people. Dad told Bella when she first got here to never wake us up when we were having a sleepover or we were likely to chomp off her head. I splashed water on my face and quickly changed. My hair was a nest so I tied it in a bun and hid it under a fedora. I walked out and grabbed my favorite pull over, a gray one with the words "Good morning. I see the assassins have failed."; and I grabbed my skull tote. I quickly put my wallet, keys, two breakfast bars, a tinted moisturizer, a few brushes, and my small makeup bag. "Planning on meeting someone?" Bella said tapping her foot.

"No...but I plan on having yall get me breakfast and when I am fully conscious I am going to do my makeup. Let's go." Edward was nowhere in sight, I assumed he was waiting by his car. We tiptoed out and climbed into Edward's silver volvo. I was on the back looking outside the window the whole time. I had no idea how long this ride would take, or where exactly we were going. I had a general idea from the what Rae had previously told me about the borders. I sighed and pulled out my phone shooting Rae a text. 'I am on my way to the Cullen's house. Bella said I needed to go. If I disappear it was them. Love you.' I hadn't seen Jake or Paul since Bella returned, and decided to give them space. I then pulled out a breakfast bar and ate it. I was still very much asleep, but I tried to not fall back asleep. "Will your family want to eat me?" I asked.

I could see Edward's hand tighten on the wheel before he answered, "No. We don't feed from humans. They haven't fed in a while, but you will be safe." I nodded my head and kept quiet. We were soon there. The house was beautiful with one whole side made of glass. It was made of three levels. The ground level, a level above, and a level below. We made our way inside and down a stairway. Edward hung a ways behind Bella and I hovered close behind her almost never leaving her shoulder until she started to speak.

"You all know what I want." She stated. I blinked and stopped abruptly. She couldn't possibly be about to say what I think she was, was she? "I know how much I am asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote.

"You don't know what you're-" Edwaard started, but Bells cut him off.

"Shut up." Bella looked to the pixie dancer. "Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister!" Alice exclaimed and hugged Bella tightly. "Yes."

Bella smiled muttering her thank you.

"I vote yes." The golden haired Jasper chirped. His eyes passe over me then to Bella. My eyes stayed locked on him. His face was beautifully carved, he had the slightest accent, and his hair was a gorgeous shade of golden. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." I gulped and stepped up the stairs a bit. Immediately all eyes went to me. "I would never harm you, Hathor. I had an incident with Bella, but be assured that will never happen with you." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the rest of them.

Rosalie stepped forward sadness evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry.I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted. I am really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me. So no."

Emmett marched forward, "I vote hell yea!" He picked my sister up in his ginormous arms and spun her around a bit then placed her gently back down. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

Esme was next to place her vote. "I already consider you apart of the family. Yes."

Edward mumbled from behind us, "Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means."

Carlisle stepped forward close to Bella and I. "You've chosen not to live without her. Which leaves me no choice. I won't loose my son." Bella turned to me. I was at a loss. She wanted my say? Clearly my vote did not matter in this. I shrugged, "If it was you truly want then my vote is yes. I do have a request. If it does happen…" I leveled a steely gaze to her. "Be sure to be gone for good. I will not be looking after dad wondering why you disappeared again. If you leave to do this make sure to stay gone and out of our lives." My anger flared up strongly, but I stomped it down and calmed myself.

I winced and rubbed a hand across my forehead feeling a pressure and feeling shift in the air. I glanced around the room and locked eyes with Jasper. His eyes had a look of concentration, and it seemed to intensify the pressure in my head.

"I understand." I snapped out of his gaze and looked at Bella. "I am going to head out. Do you mind staying here? Me and Edward have a few things to talk about on the way home." I grimaced and nodded. Yay being left alone in a house full of hungry vampires.

"Well, I think it is best a few of us head out. Esme and I can make you breakfast and Alice can take you home once you're fed." Carlisle suggested as Bella and Edward left. I sighed and nodded walking down to meet them. Carlisle cast his gaze to everyone and Rosalie and Emmett walked out.

"I can take her home. Alice can go with Rose and Emmett." Jasper walked forward. Carlisle shot him a questioning look but nodded toward Alice who smiled and skipped out. Carlisle walked me to the kitchen and I sat at the Island in the middle of it right next to Jasper. He seemed content to stare at me while I stared at my hands in my lap and Carlisle and Esme cooked.

"Any suggestions sweetie? We can make whatever you want." Esme smiled and me. She was kind and warm and so beautiful.

"Oh uhm...fried eggs, bacon, and toast? Simple. I don't want to be a burden." She nodded her head and peck Carlisle on the cheek. She started frying up the eggs and Carlisle got to work on the bacon.

"You're not a burden." Was all Jasper said. He kept quiet the whole time while I ate. We seemed to click cuz I followed his silent lead through breakfast and down to their enormous garage. He didn't need directions to my house. At least on the ride home it was my turn to stare at him.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Bella had come back. I was friends with Alice and Jasper and Emmett now. I spent time at their house about once a week and all my other time with Jake and the other on the rez. Jake had told me he loved me and we were better than ever, except for the few times when Bella texted or called me. I knew he was putting on a face, and his dad was worried.

Paul stayed far away from me and Jake, Rae even told me he asked Sam to make sure he was never in the house when I was. It hurt, but Paul had to get used to me being with Jake.

I was at home taking a break from the pack and the Cullens. Dad was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, and I was reading one of my many books. I glanced at the clock it read 3:59. Bella was grounded and had to be home by four. She waked in and sat next to me right as the clock hit 4.

"4 o'clock on the dot. That kid trying to brownnose me now or something?" Dad gruffed.

Bella rolled her eyes and replied, "He has a name and now he is too punctual for you?"

I sighed and tuned them out until I heard Jake's name. "He's going through a real tough time right now. His dad's really worried about him. I remember when that was you; you needed a friend. Jake was there." Bella looked like she was actually thinking about what dad had said.

Later that night we were both upstairs on our beds. I was texting Rae making birthday plans for the next few days. I was going to be 17 and I was super excited. Alice was planning a little something for me and so was the pack. I would have two parties this year.

"Hey." Bella thumped by bed. Ugh.

"What?" I snapped.

"I said I am going to Jake's. Want to come." I thought a moment and decided an a no. I let her know to go ahead without me. She came back into the house a little while later. I didn't bother asking why she hadn't gone.

* * *

The next day I sat down with Bella at lunch. The usual crowd was there then Alice and Jasper came over prattling about a graduation party. I smiled and shook my head. Graduation party as well as the party they were throwing me this weekend, she sure loved while I was watching her face light up I saw her eyes glaze. She was having a vision. Bella distracted the table from it and once it was done I saw the looks they all shared.

The rest of the day carried on as usual. Right as school let out I got a text from Rae saying I needed to come over and confirm party ideas with the rest of the pack. Quil was there so our whole old gang was back together. I shot a text to dad telling him I would miss dinner at the diner and drove myself to the rez.

I got there and practically got swarmed by my boys. They were all yapping about the party and how much I was going to love it. I walked inside and hugged Emily then sat down next to Jake and across from Rae. "One small things about the party though...The Cullens are throwing me a party too on the same day. I was thinking I could have their party first then head over here about an hour after? So I can go home and wash the smell of leech off me?" Sam and the boys knew I had become close with the Cullens. They didn't like it, but knew damn well they couldn't stop me from hanging out with them at this point.

"That sounds fair to me. So...Emily was going to bake you a cake and I was going to try to cook you dinner. Then after presents. Sound good?" I smiled at the thought of Sam cooking. I nodded.

"Simple and easy sounds good to me."


	12. Origins

It was my birthday weekend. I was turning 17. I would be having two parties and a birthday breakfast with dad. I was awake and in the bathroom showering picking out my outfit for the pack party, as alice had already picked out my outfit for the party at their house. I quickly dressed in normal clothes and headed downstairs for my birthday breakfast with my dad. I smiled and gave him a huge hug. I looked at the table and saw french toast, toast, orange juice, eggs, bacon, bagels...every breakfast item in the book. "Dad how?"

"Sue Clearwater came over with that Emily girl and helped cook all this." I smiled and kissed his cheek and dug in. It was amazing. He was all smiles and as soon as he cleared his throat I knew a speech was coming. "You know a few years after I lost Bella and Rene I was so lonely and realised I missed being a dad. I began looking around and asking people about adopting when an old family friend came by and just gave me you. Handed me the papers to sign and said that was that. He told me you were five years old. That was 12 years ago today. You're 17 now and I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. I love you Hathor." His eyes were watery as he slid a red box across the table to me. I reached out and grabbed it wiping my eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful jade antique looking locket with a picture of dad and me when I was a toddler, presumably on the day when he got me, and then a picture of us on my birthday last year. There was also this gorgeous antique hair clip with small diamonds. My tears overflowed and I jumped across the table into his arms and hugged him fiercely. We spent the rest of the day together watching sappy movies and eating the food Sue and Emily had cooked. If I stopped and listened for a moment I could hear the wolves chattering excitedly about the party tonight. I purposely tuned them out as I didn't want to spoil the party. As it got closer to five I ran upstairs and opened the box Alice had set aside for me.

Inside was beautiful and simple, but obviously expensive light blue lace dress, a white leather cropped jacket, some white leggings with a black butterfly design on them, and some (surprisingly) sensible heeled blue shoes that matched the dress perfectly. Then in the big box there was a smaller box that had blue sapphire earrings, a blue butterfly necklace, some nail polish, and some makeup. I shook my head and the preparedness of Alice and began to get ready. The only thing I added to the outfit was a shoelace choker. As soon as I snapped my shoes clothes the doorbell rang. I flew down the stairs before dad could open the door and see Jasper standing there. I quickly said goodbye to him and raced to Jasper's car. I loved his car. It was a bright blue El Camino with white racing stripes.

"You look amazing." He muttered as we were driving. I smiled and thanked him. The rest of the drive was quiet. Jasper always glanced at me as if he needed to figure me out. Edward did the same thing.

Once at the Cullen house Jasper opened my door and escorted me inside. His hands were ice cold.

"Oh wow you look amazing!" Alice exclaimed as we walked in. "Just like I saw. Now. Come come. Cake and then presents. I've learned a bit from my last birthday party planning." I cast her a quizzical look as she yanked me from jasper and pushed me into the biggest room in the house. Everyone was dressed beautifully, it almost hurt my eyes seeing everyone. My eyes were soon drawn to a single layered cake, though it was beautifully decorated. It had butterflies all over it and looked to be whipped topping, which was what I prefered. I smiled and hugged her, "You guys don't even eat though."

"Yes well that is why I got a small one. We don't have to eat, but we will eat with you. And I only got cake cuz I know you've been eating with your dad all day and will eat with the pack, so I figured you wouldn't mind having a small and sweet snack." God her many years on this earth have made her so smart, plus her gift helped.

We all sat down at the table and chewed on the cake. It was the most decadent thing I had ever tasted. I smiled and shared the story of how my day had been going so far with everyone. They were none too happy I was having a party with the pack after this, but accepted that they were my family too. "I can't believe how close I feel to all of you." They all smiled and nodded, even Rose. Alice jumped up and raced upstairs and was back in the blink of an eye handing me packages beautifully decorated.

"Open open open!" She chirped at me.

"Ok ok give me a moment!" I smiled and placed the boxes on the table in front of me and grabbed the longest one first. It was wrapped in gold paper with a brown bow.

"Ah yea that's from me and Rose. She picked it out. I just put my name on the card." Emmett chimed in looking pleased. I rolled my eyes and opened it up. It was a box full of Artis makeup brushes. I squealed and hugged them both. Next was a slightly smaller box with rainbow holo paper and a rainbow holo bow. Inside this one were the coveted unicorn makeup brushes. I squealed even higher and hugged Alice knowing this was from her.

"They match your rainbow personality that we fell in love with. I had Edward tack his name on this one too since he couldn't be here." I sat back down and opened a coral colored small box with no bow.

"That was is from us. We both picked it out equally, but Carlisle had the idea of the shape of it." Esme said. I raised my eyebrow at her, 'Shape'? Inside this box was a gold seahorse necklace. I held it in my hands. About a week ago Carlisle was examining my arm and neck and I mentioned that thinking about seahorses helped me calm down when I was around doctors. That it was my favorite animal, and since I had a needle/doctor/hospital fear being around him and picturing seahorses helped me not freak out. He remembered. I took off the necklace that went with my outfit and put on the seahorse one. I looked at the last box, it was small and square. What could possibly fit in there?

This last one had to have been from Jasper. I opened the box and was taken aback by what was in it. It was a ring with three emerald hearts set in it. I glanced up at him as I felt the heat rise to my face. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I said. He just nodded his head.

"Well I hate to see you go, but Jasper should get you home and you should take a shower so your pet dogs don't complain about our smell on you. I still don't understand why on earth you love them so much. Is it because they're so loyal?" Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes at her and gathered my things. She was right. I needed to take a shower and change and then head out to the rez.

"Wait. I would like to talk to you for a minute before you leave. If you don't mind?" Carlisle said. I nodded and handed my gifts to Jasper as he sped off to put them in his car. We were in what I assumed was Carlisle's study. It had beautiful paintings and crosses everywhere. "Did your dad ever tell you how he found you?"

"He said that an old family friend gave me to him when I was around five, but he never mentions who the family friend is." I say sitting down in a chair. Carlisle sits down next to me and I try not to get caught up in how handsome he is. Next to Jasper, Carlisle is a marvel to behold. I guess I have a thing for blonde's cuz they both are the most attractive men in the house.

"I want to tell you how you came about. I am sure you know of course how babies are made, but I mean I want you to know who your parents are. Here these pictures will help me explain." He reached into a bottom drawer and pulled out an old tin that was faded, but I could still pick out an old black and white cookie advertisement. He handed me the tin and the first picture I saw when I opened it was a picture of a couple. The lady had long dark blonde hair and green eyes and she was very much pregnant, the man with his arms around her had dark red hair and piercing blue eyes. "Those two people are your parents Hathor. Your father's name was Eric O'hare and your mother's name was Analisa Desoto. I met your mother the day she had you...please don't interrupt as I would like to finish my whole story." I flipped through the pictures as he talked, a few ultrasound pictures of me, baby pictures of me and my mother and father, then at the bottom of the tin was a brown package tied up with twine, as I went to open that Carlisle stopped me. "Your parents loved you very much. I knew them for a short time, but I could tell how much they loved you. You see...your parents were killed about a week after you were born. This was a few years before we moved here, I was working as a doctor of course and this lovely couple came in to see me about their pregnancy. They were worried something was wrong with the pregnancy. I assured them they were fine and everything was carrying on as normal. The next time I saw them I was delivering her babies. A beautiful baby girl and a beautiful baby boy. Then about a week after that A rogue vampire couple came into town and started picking people off. We drove the couple out, but before we could this couple had found and targeted your mother. They, for some reason, wanted what she had carried. They had drained your father dry while he was trying to protect the three of you. And as we got there your mother had already been mortally wounded. The couple ran off with a small bundle and Emmett and Rose went after them, but never caught them. I raced to your mother as she lay dying. She pointed me to this tin. I tossed it to Alice as I noticed something. You were still there underneath some blankets and hidden in a closet. You see they took your twin brother, but thankfully only had time to grab him before we showed. I saved you and with your mother's last breath she told me your name and asked me to raise you while we found you a suitable home. I honored her and we took you in. We raised you for a few years and tried to find homes for you, but Alice said none of them felt right. One day she had a vision of you with Charlie. It took some time but we found him and gave you to him. Those wrapped pictures are pictures of your brother. We have no idea what happened to him, as we can only assume the worst. You see that's why we all connected so easily and why we already love you so much. We raised you for five years. Now take with this what you will, but you will always be welcome here." He stood and hugged me. I was silent as he walked me out to the car and I was clutching the tin to my chest. I hadn't opened the pictures of my brother yet and wouldn't till I got home from the last party.

Jasper didn't say anything the whole car ride home and I was thankful. He walked with me inside and up to my room and helped me with my presents. At the door downstairs I was walking him out when he stopped suddenly and looked at me. "I never knew what to think of you back then, but now I know." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. As soon as it happened he was gone. I raced upstairs and took a shower and began to get ready for the pack party. I would have to tell Rae what I had just found out.


	13. Break

I had taken my shower and reapplied my makeup. I put on a plain off the shoulder dress, my shoelace choker, some bangle bracelets, and some lace hand gloves. I shoved the tin under my bed, telling myself I would look at it later. I hopped in my car and drove out to the rez. Everyone piled out and said hello to me. I smiled and was yanked inside by half-naked boys. Food was first. I was sat next to Rae and Paul; Paul seemed much more at ease and I could tell it was because Jake wasn't here, I wasn't given time to ask where Jake was. I was given a plate of chicken parmesan and garlic bread. I looked up to Sam.

"Oh I did cook it on my own, with Emily hovering over me every second." I smiled, deciding to put my worrisome thoughts aside and dug into my food. The boys all sat around me stuffing their faces with food.

"So where is Jake?" I saw a line of tension run through each of the boys. I glanced to Sam. "Where is he?" My mind was swirling with weirdness. The news that had just been loaded on me and now my boyfriend wasn't at my birthday party?

Sam shifted in his seat and glanced around at everyone. He cleared his throat, "He said he was going to come over after everything to give you your present." I pouted and I felt a warm arm around me. I looked to my left and saw Paul's face.

"It'll be fine. That dick bag loves you. I am sure he is just wanting to make your present extra special." I knew that Paul encouraging me about Jake was hard for him to do, and I appreciated it. I leaned into his embrace the rest of the time as I ate. Once I was finished Paul, Sam, and Jared disappeared for a moment outside. I assumed they were getting me my presents. When they all came back inside I noticed I was partially right. Jared had his giant arms full of brown boxes and Paul and Sam were carrying in a giant four tiered cake. This was Cullen level extra.

"Jesus guys that cake is huge! You know I don't eat as much as you do right?" I laughed and inspected the cake that was placed before me. It was beautifully done. Each pack member had signed their name in icing on each of the tiers, even Emily and a few of the other imprints, and my name was on the very top.

"It's a strawberry cake with strawberry filling and whip topping. We decided to make it so big so you could take the top tier home with your dad and share it with him and Bella, when she comes back, and the rest you know the boys will eat." Emily said with a prideful look on her face. I shook my head in disbelief. Yes I am quite sure the boys could eat the entirety of the cake without me, but it was a nice thought for them to have made my own tier to eat with my family. Bella was out of town with Edward visiting her mother and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. "But you must open your presents first then we can enjoy this lovely creation!" Emily was so excited and lively that I couldn't help but smile more. Jared handed me a small package. All the boxes varied in size, but had the same plain brown wrapping.

"That one is from me and Jared. We divided your presents in groups. And before you say anything we didn't mind spending money on you so shush your objections. You are definitely worth every penny. Just don't expect lavish gifts like I am sure you got from the Cullens." Sam said, I rolled my eyes at the not to subtle jab, and ignored it. I didn't like the pack spending money on me. I would have much preferred if they had all just bought one gift instead of many, but I bit my tongue and opened the first small package. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and a pendant the size of a half dollar that was a bright red rose. I smiled as Sam slipped behind me and put it on. "I know it isn't much or flashy, but I think it suits you." I smiled and thanked him and Jared.

I was handed the next package, "Oh that's from me and Embry and Rae." Quil chimed in. This package was the smallest out of all of them. I guessed what it was as I opened it. It was a matching set of earrings to the necklace that I had just got. Two small roses set in gold fixtures.

"I sense a theme here. Do I remind you guys of a rose?" I quirked on eyebrow at everyone. I was met with chuckles.

"Well you do seem to be a rose among us mangy wolves." Seth quipped. I threw a piece of cake at him.

"You guys are NOT mangy. You guys are majestic, but thank you." I smiled and grabbed the next package from Jared. I read the tag and glanced up at Leah with a weird look. Her and Seth had phased right around the death of their father, and I hated hearing Leah's thoughts; but I still liked her. I just wasn't expecting her to put her name on anything tonight.

"Don't look so surprised. You are apart of this family." Was all Leah said with a shrug. I sighed and opened the next present from Leah and Seth. It was a beautiful rose ring. Almost antique looking with it's gold frills lacing out from the rose. I smiled and put it on the ring finger on my right hand. Definitely a theme to tonight. "Mom helped us pick it out as well. She said the gold would look good against your skin." I smiled and nodded my head to her in thanks. The only people who hadn't given me anything yet was Paul and Jake. Jake still had yet to show up, but I turned to Paul. He was blushing bright red. I poked his cheek.

"Don't explode hun." He smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"I know you're half Irish and half Italian so…" Paul's face turned even redder as he handed me a small black velvet box. I opened the box carefully. Inside was a small silver claddagh ring. I gasped. Claddagh rings are very traditional Irish. They represents love, loyalty, and friendship, the hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty. "Can I put it on you?" Paul squeaked out. I nodded. He smiled his cutest smile and placed the ring on the ring finger of my left hand. "This is my promise to you. I will never leave you. If you need me I will be there. Reach out and I will be there. Fall and I will catch you. I know you are with Jake, and I am not really ok with it; but if you are happy then I am happy. I just want happiness for you. I will be your protector, your shield, your shoulder to cry on. Forever." I blushed and puffed out my cheeks. A habit a did when I was extremely embarrassed. "I am not proposing, but I am just letting you know how it is." He smiled and yanked me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Someone cleared their throat from the door and I jumped away from Paul to see the eyes of my boyfriend Jake.

"If you're done with my girlfriend Paul I would like to have her for a moment. In private." Jake said icily.

"I'll be right back guys." I said and walked to Jake. He put his arm around me and walked me out a bit into the woods.

"Sorry I've been a bit MIA. I had a lot to think about." He stopped walking and gave me a quick kiss. "Here present first." He handed me something wrapped in green tissue paper. I unwrapped it and found a woven agate bracelet. "I made it myself." He smiled and put it on my right wrist. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love it thank you!" I walked ahead of him a bit and sat down on an overturned tree. He came and sat down next to me.

"Paul really loves you…" Jake muttered. I nodded my head and leaned on his shoulder. "That's why...among other reasons I've decided something. You know I love you. I love being with you and being your boyfriend, but...I still have feelings for Bella. A lot of really strong feelings. And what we are doing to Paul isn't right. You can hear everyone's thoughts. Not many agree with what we are doing….So...I think….no...I know we should break up." I tensed at his words and pulled away from his shoulder. My eyes started to water and I shook my head. Jake's head was still looking down into the dirt. I couldn't see his face. I bit my lip and thought on what to say. My mind drew a blank. I know he wasn't looking and couldn't see what I was doing, but I nodded my head, patted him on the shoulder, kissed his cheek, and walked back to the house. He never looked at me once.

Back at the house a few minutes later everyone was fussing. A few people were missing and in their wolf forms. I could hear them buzzing about a vampire in the area. "Victoria is here?" I ran to Rae.

"The Cullens are chasing her. Paul and a few other's went out to try and grab her. Sam has ordered me to take you home." I clinged to her arm and nodded handing her my keys. I would tell her everything on the way home what happened tonight. At the Cullens and with Jake. I quickly said goodbye to everyone and got into my car with Rae. As soon as we are in the car Rae immediately says, "You going to tell me why you look like you are on the verge of tears?" I sigh and start looking out the window. I know if she glances my way she will see the tears starting to pour down my face in my reflection.

"First...Apparently my bio parents were killed by rogue vampires. I have a twin, and the vampires that killed my parents got away with him. No word on where or who he is, if he even is still alive. The Cullens somehow knew my mother and kept me for five years raising me until they found Charlie and left me with him. And also Jake just broke up with me. There are you cliff notes." I say a short version to her.

"Fuck dude." Was all she said in reply.


End file.
